Living Louder
by Rowenna J. Anderson
Summary: Akito male x Tohru and Kyo x Yuki "Because the important thing is, right now Akito,…. Your alive." maybe she was right. Maybe I should try to just live life while I still can. Maybe I would be nice for her to know me and I her. Maybe I should try Living Louder.
1. Chapter 1 What Started It All

A Tohru x Akito Fan Fiction - How I Came To Love You

Authors Note **IMPORTANT: **Ok this takes place at the end of the anime and after ward but with twist. First off Kyo and Yuki don't have a crush on Tohru any more they got over her and consider her a family member and nothing more. (yes I am aware they are not really family I wasn't saying they were just that she is treated like it.) Tohru is trying to help Akito at the end of the anime and ends up falling head over heels whether she knows it or not. Akito has had mixed feelings toward her since he saw her at the main house when she was visiting Hatori about the curse, but doesn't want to get hurt so loses his temper when around her. So now I think you know everything necessary to know before reading so lets begin.

* * *

Tohru's POV.

"I admire your nerve, Tohru. What have you come here for?"

His voice was like ice. I stared blankly ahead at the wall not sure how to answer, because to be honest a don't know why I came here. I just felt like Akito needed me, someone, anyone. I wanted to help, but I don't know how. How do you help someone who has given up on hope, someone who has been told time and time again he was born to die?

"Go on tell me. I won't be angry. What have you come here for?" his voice just as cold, if not colder.

"I don't know." my voice was small and demeaning but it was true I don't know what I hopped to accomplish by coming here. Akito slowly got up and walked over so that he was right in front of me and grimaced. Oww! He grabbed a fist full of my hair and tugged me forward. Then what happened surprised me even more Shigure and Yuki stopped Akito. Akito is the head of the Sohmas, no one of the Sohma family goes against him, mostly because they are too terrified of him to. They held him back but Akito kept hold of my hair.

"It's not that you don't know is it? You just can't say it, can you?" he managed to pull my hair a little.

"Uh." it was starting to really hurt.

"Well let me say it for you. You want to go living with everyone in that house, but I won't allow it. I will make you regret you ever had anything to do with the Sohmas. You will suffer. You will suffer as we suffer. Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me you could change anything!"

He pushed me to the ground and I yelped. Yuki and Shigure tried to tighten their grip on him. It hurt. Not just the hard floor, but his words. His cruel words of truth: what could I expect to change. As much as I wanted to help, maybe I just couldn't.

"Well let me tell you, you can't! None of you can. You can never leave the Sohmas. Just like you can never go against me!" He yelled looking from Yuki to Shigure who still held on. He looked down at me, still holding on to my hair.

"Uh…huh…uh" I struggled to find my voice. He chuckled in the most evil way I have ever heard and for a moment I thought he must be evil through and through. Then thought better of it. Think of what mother would have said. _'Everyone has admirable qualities. Sometimes you just have to look a little deeper than most.' _

"_Now I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness. Say you'll never interfere with the Sohmas again." he said in his still cold voice. _

"_It must have been very painful, Akito. Being told the day you were born you were going to die." I said tears forming in my eyes. " It must have been so painful."_

"_What was! What do you know about it!" he screamed back at me his eyes filled with pain as he could no longer keep that sly grin of being better than everyone on his face. Instead his features took on a look of insanity. As if his pain had drove him to insanity. Then I realized it was his pain that had made him this way. I'm sure that underneath this hurt and pain he is a truly amazing, good, and kind person. _

"_Your right. I can't even imagine how awful it would be to know something like that, or how terrifying. Shigure and Yuki and Kyo, I'm sure they feel the same way. And Hatori, too." each look to me as I said they're names. Akito's looked shocked and I knew he had not been expecting to hear such things. I began to cry._

"_And when you pass away we'll be sad. We'll be very sad to lose you." He began to tremble. "And so…"_

"_Huh, who's going to be sad. Everyone is able to live thanks to me. They all hope I will be gone quickly. I was born in order to die. That's what was decided." he shot back at me. _

"_But why? Who decided it had to be like that? Akito right now your alive aren't you." I cried. He was alive now he had to realize this. He had to live his life to the fullest. I had to help him. I…I loved him. The Sohmas were like family to me. Akito is a Sohma, Akito was like family. _

"_Alive, you call this being alive, do you! It's been decided. It's been decided! And they never even asked me!" he yelled and you could see the hurt in his eyes. _

"_I…I didn't know my mom was going to die." I began to comment._

"_Silent!" he yelled and pulled my head back with the fistful of my hair he still held. "Stop talking. Hatori I want you to erase this girls memory. Do it now!" Silence. "Hatori!" _

"_I wanted her to live a long time." I tried again. "I wanted her to be here to watch me." _

"_Stop crying. Stop it, stop crying!" he screamed trembling once again. _

"_I don't know what your families cures is, but… I am happy. I am happy that I know you, Akito." his eyes widened as he looked at me taking in what I just said. "And I don't regret meeting you or anyone. Not at all." I looked up to meet his gaze. "I wanna know you. Please tell me how you feel. Even if your angry or bitter or frustrated. That's ok. Because the important thing is, right now Akito,…. Your alive." _

_He look at me a minute then slowly let go of my hair. He looked at me once more. He pushed Shigure and Yuki away from him then slowly backed away and said "I don't know." as he left the room. _

_

* * *

__Review plz. it will be more original in the next chapter it's just you need to know what she was thinking in order to understand the rest of the fic. I'm not quite sure the title will end up going with the actual story but oh well. :) _

_this is my first fan fic. so i am really excited and full of ideas. all suggestion and critics are welcome as long as they're not mean. like i said it's my first so plz don't ruin my spirits completely. i will be updateing soon! (well hopefully anyway.)_


	2. Chapter 2 Suprize, Suprize

Author's Note **IMPORTANT: **This is basically all for future reference. Akito is 17 (soon to be 18) and is beginning his Senior year of high school. Because of his health he has been home school all his life. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo have just turned 17 before this story began and are beginning their Junior year. Although they are not in the story yet I might as well tell you now that Hatsuharu is 15, Momji is 14 and they are Freshman. They all go to Haibara High School. Hatori has given Akito permission to go to school since his health has recently improved.

Also I would like to thank those who wrote reviews they inspired me to have this chapter up so quickly. I hope to upload soon again. ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Akito's POV.

They sat there dazed for a moment just seeming to recalling what happened. It was a lot to take in, for me too. But I don't feel like thinking about it right now. I watched as they left.

"Well come on ya damn rat tell me what happened in there!" that annoying cat was yelling at them as they walked out of the Sohma Estate.

"oh, nothing really. I guess it was presumptuous it would change anything if I came here today." Tohru answered just snapping out of what seemed to be a daze to create a scene even I couldn't help but chuckle at. Good thing they couldn't see me.

"Oh, no that's not true at all." Hatori corrected.

"Indeed." Shigure agreed.

"What the heck are you talking about." Kyo once again noisily commented.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking aloud." he answered.

"No, you weren't!"

"Um, I promise to tell you everything once we get home, kay." Tohru said in her ever polite and cautious voice.

"And Kyo, lets have a fight when we get back." Yuki added.

"Huh, so your finally ready to face the music?" the two kept bickering and Tohru worried franticly about how they could possibly get hurt and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

What was it about that girl that could make me feel emotions such as happiness, laughter, sadness, maybe even, love.

"_I want to know you. I want you to tell me how you feel." _her voice echoed in my head. It had been over twenty-four hours since I last saw her and still, she was all that filled my mind. It had already gone on far too long for my liking, not showing signs of stopping, either.

Later on I spoke to Shigure. "I have decided I am going to attend Kaibara High School when the new school year begins next week for my senior year." I stated as in he had no say in the matter.

"Missing Tohru already? I must admit that was sooner than even I expected." he mocked and I could feel my face heating up.

"No! I am going to keep an eye on Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Momji. It's got nothing to do with her." I retorted.

"Well alright I will work with the admittance papers, but might I ask where you will be gracing your presence with during the school year? You can't honestly go to school everyday from the main house." he pointed out. To be honest I hadn't even thought about where I would be staying but I couldn't let Shigure know I had acted on a whim. I would seem unbecoming of the head of the Sohma family.

"I will have a small house constructed on your property. Until then do you have a spare room I may use?" I informed him. Annoyed that now I'd have to call a contractor. Ugh, this is way to much trouble, so why does it feel so worth it?

"Alright, do you want to come over tomorrow and mark where the construction will be?"

"Sure. I will be there at three with the workers and if it's not a problem they can start as soon as we get there with the actual construction." I said knowing whether it was a problem to him or not I would anyway. The less time I had to live in his house the better. Living on his land and living in his house is a BIG difference.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow and ask Yuki get the admittance papers at school." he confirmed and he left my office/room.

I asked (well ordered) my secretary, Shizuya Sohma, to call a contractor that would be able to start work tomorrow. The maid Nagisa, Kagura's mother, had already begun packing my things. I figured school started in just a week so why should I travel there tomorrow then have to go back in just a few days. So starting tomorrow I, Akito Sohma - head of the Sohma family, will be living in Shigure's house with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. What the hell was I thinking!

I watched (ok glared) as Nagisa packed my things making sure she didn't screw up. It was then she grabbed a little black noted book and opened it to see if it was worthy of taking with me that I flipped. Before she could get a glimpse of what it was I snatched it away from her with one hand and slapped her face with the other.

* * *

Review Plz! the more you review the faster i upload. i can't wait to write the next chapter! i love thinking of different ways for them to react about Akito not only going to school with them but living with them! XD Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3 Uh, Hello

_Chapter 3 _

Author's Note Important (well sorta): Yay! NEW CHAPTER FINALLY! sorry for the wait I had been hoping to update every Sunday but for a while I didn't feel like writing and then I have been sick for like a week almost. Also I hope you like this I was finally in the mood to write so I am not waiting for anyone to answer the poll I put up on my profile so I hope y'all like how this chapter turned out 'cause if you find it stupid or weird or are a huge homophobic it's your fault for not voting =P P.S. this chapter will switch pov.s' frequently so pay attention to the Pov. Labels throughout the chapter. Thank you J

Warnings: mild swearing and hints of Kyo x Yuki

Akito's Pov. 

I am so f-ing STUPID! What the hell was I thinking? This is why I really shouldn't plan things on an impulse. I was in the car holding onto my black notebook as I continued to worry about the hell I had gotten myself into I, when I some how ended up thinking of that day with Tohru.

"I am happy I know you, Akito." her voice still echoes in my head. It was weird but when she said that I…I felt…I don't know what I felt exactly but it… it felt… sorta good. What was I thinking. Good. Huh. Happy she knows me? She doesn't know me. I have seen her what three times. I leaned my head against the cold window and fell asleep for the rest of the ride to Shigure's home. Or ,I guess now, my home.

Shigure's Pov.

What am I going to do? Akito should be here soon and I still haven't worked up the nerve to tell them he is going to live with us and go to their school. How will they react? They all have some sorta bad history with Akito. More importantly what are his motives? What's he up to? Anything involving Akito can't be good news. Or perhaps he really is doing this for Tohru? I wonder.

A sleek black car slid to a stop in the driveway. I walked off the porch to greet the head of the Sohma family with respect.

"Welcome to your new home. Akito."

Yuki's POV.

*Yawn* I hate mornings. I grabbed a my normal brand of cereal and sat down ate the table to eat with Tohru and Kyo.

"Where's Shigure?" Kyo asked as I poured the milk on to my cereal.

"Don't know. He's probably just in his study 'working' late again." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Why did it matter where the dang pervert was?

I heard a car pull into the drive way and when to the window to look.

"I didn't know we were having company." my brow furrowed in frustration. We live in the middle of in the woods for god's sake it's not like we have visitors everyday, and to be honest that's the way I prefer it.

"Neither did I. I better prepare some tea and snacks." Tohru commented and got up to do so. *pling* my spoon fell to the table as I dropped it in shock. I could feel my blood freeze. Shigure was outside in perfect view to welcome the guest. When the door to a black car opened to reveal nonother than the head of my family, the Sohma's/ my torturer, Akito Sohma.

Kyo's POV.

"Ahh, Yuki!" Tohru squealed as she ran to sit on the ground next to an unconscious Yuki. What the hell. We have a unexpected company so he faints? I knew he hated people but seriously? I stood over his unconscious body looking to make sure he was still breathing. He was, good, damn rat.

"He's fine." I said pulling off the ground putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'll take him to his room. Do you know where his inhaler is?" she looked worried. "Just in case, ya know." I explained in hopes to calm her before she found some way to make things seem worse than they were and then somehow find a way to blame herself. Honestly she could be such a worry wart.

"In the cabinet, in the bathroom next to his bedroom." she finally said still looking a bit nervous. I didn't have all that hard of time getting yuki up the stairs to his room. The damn rat weighed nothing'! I lied him on his bed then went to the bathroom quickly to grab his inhaler.

I came back hearing yuki cough and mumble something. He was shaking. Why? I sat on the end of his bed and carefully moved his head onto my lap. I prayed he would corporate and let me give him his inhaler, if it get to the point that he needs the Heimlich or something he can just die for all I care.

"…Akito…" he seemed to be coming conscious now. Wait Akito what then hell is he fucking talking about!

"Yeah, whata about im'?" what did Akito have to do with this morning? Maybe he was just having a night mare about him. Damn rat needs to be clearer about these things. Yuki turned to his side, shaking still, and clung to my waist as his head was still on my lap. What the hell could have shaken him up so much. I stared at his shaking frail figure clinging to me as though life depended on it and got something that was NOT a mothers instinct. I swear to god I AM a guy. Sooo… we'll just call it a Fathers instinct.

I began rub his back in what I hoped would be soothing so that he would calm down some then got close to his face and spoke what I again hope was soothing.

"Yuki." I tried. "Yuki, please, tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't." I ran my fingers through his hair. It was really soft. Almost like a girl, and although he looked scared, he looked beautiful. Are we sure he's not really a girl? Wait what am I thinking! Damn rat look what he's done to me!

I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He stirred and so that his head was now in a very awkward spot on my part. admittedly blushed, like a maniac, but continued to try and soothe him. Just then he finally became conscious… and aware of our position.

It was hilarious. The look on his face… I burst out laughing. He untangled his arms from my waste looked at me then literally jumped off my lap and fell on the floor. Yuki sat up and now is glaring me that the only correct way to describe is 'if looks could kill'.

"Stupid cat! What were you doing?" he shouted at me but I could tell he wanted to laugh too. Well lets fix that problem.

I got up and began to tickle him on his neck. He lied back on the floor and giggled as I tickled him.

" Ah-haha…s-stop it.. Haha" he stuttered and tried to fight me off of him. Like hell that was gonna happen. We stared at each other for a minute then it sunk in. O_O We were on the floor, together, with me ON TOP of HIM. This time I was the one that jumped off him with a huge blush on BOTH our faces.

"What the hell was that about ya damned rat?" he said refusing to look at him.

Yuki had regained his composure. "You're the one who was tickling ME, Stupid cat." he reminded me and I could feel the blush turning an even deeper red. Time to change the subject.

"Anyhow, what was with you fainting at breakfast this morning?" I asked successfully changing the subject.

"Shit, where's Miss. Honda?" he looked freaked. What the HELL is up with him today!

"Downstairs preparing snacks for the guest." I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Uh, Miss. Honda does she know who the guest is?" he insisted.

"Shigure is still with them outside I believe. So probably not. Why?" this damned guessing game was getting really old.

"It's Akito." he sounded in a voice so scary I wouldn't find possible coming from him and his girly voice. Maybe it was because he said the scariest person's ,to all of the Sohmas', name and I could think was Shit! We are sooooooooo fucking SCREWED!

Akito's POV. 

After Shigure finished showing me where the construction would take place, I ordered the workers to begin. The sooner it was finished the better. We walked in the house. Shigure was droning on about… something. I don't know what. I wasn't paying attention.

"This will be your room." he said capturing my attention. "Feel free to rome about the house. You know the saying 'what's mine is yours'" he commented then left me to my thoughts. Thing is I don't want to think. It'll just piss me off which is not a smart thing to do when just arriving here, so I sat my things on my bed and began to rome around.

I could smell something good so I followed my nose to see what it was. Of course it led to the kitchen. I peaked my head in to see what was cooking and saw _her._

"Oh, Uh, Akito. Hello. Uh, the snacks will be ready in just a minute." she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tables are Turning

Chapter 4

Authors note: I am really sorry for the long wait I have to be in the mood to write or else it'll turn out so bad even I would rather eat dog poop than read it. (lol ok I guess I over exaggerated nothing is worth eating poop) You all have the right to want to kill me. But don't or else you'll never know what happens. well hope you enjoy!

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, watching for updates and adding it to your favorites. Pretty much all of the reviews have been positive and that makes me happy and makes me want to continue this story. (even if I do take forever) So thank you!

Warnings: mild language Also be prepared for the BEGININGS of AKITO X TOHRU!

Tohru's POV.

I'll admit I was BEYOND nervous, and even more so surprised. I was making some rice balls and tea for the guest when Akito walked in. Even though I was nervous I almost burst out laughing at the stunned look on his face. 'Wow mom, I guess even Akito gets surprised some times, and I shouldn't laugh, but gosh mom the look on his face… Priceless!'

I wonder what he could have been expecting in here. Wonder what else one would expect to find in a kitchen other than someone cooking? Seeing Akito with an expression on his face, instead of that awful cold mask, made him seem more human. Just seeing that look made me happy he stopped by, no matter what the reason for. I smiled at him. "Oh, uh, Akito. Hello. Uh, the snacks will be ready just a minute."

"Miss. Honda!" "Tohru!" Yuki and Kyo chorused from the doorway. Then they saw Akito and Yuki fainted again. That's the second time today! I hope he's feeling ok.

Later…Akito's Pov

After Tohru's snacks were finished being made and Yuki finally came out of a coma we sat down at the table in the living room. They all, even the cat, waited patiently for Shigure to explain my being here. Of course none of them said that but it was more than obvious.

My guess is that they were probably terrified. I mean I still had yet to punish Shigure and Yuki for acting against me. As far as they knew I wanted Tohru out of here and just plain hated the cat's guts. I began to sip my tea and Tohru nibbled on a rice ball. Kyo and Yuki just sat there waiting for the explanation. Then Shigure began.

"Well, I'll make this short and sweet. Akito here is going to be living with us!" he gave, what I guess for him, a good explanation. Wow the mix of emotions on all of their faces was amazing. Tohru looked… hmm… excited, worried, and something else I can't place. Kyo looked a combination of ready to scream and ready to hide. Yuki… had passed out again. I guess it's up to me to clarify.

"I am transferring to Kaibara at the beginning of the school year for my senior year. I am having a small house constructed on the edge of Shigure's property. Until it's ready I will be staying in a guest room here." I said in monotone. Honestly I should have known Shigure would be to chicken to tell them.

I finished my tea and a rice ball then went to straighten up my new room and prepare for school. I have never been to a school before it was sorta nerve racking, with no clue what to expect. Eh… Whatever. I'd seen Kaibara before when visiting (or more threatening when ya think about it) Yuki. Before I could bother thinking about it too much I fell asleep.

Monday (Akito's Pov.) 

RING! Ugh. I sat up. What fucking idiot is trying to wake me up already! Oh, wait. That's my alarm. I have school today. Ugh. I threw the covers off me and turned off the stupid alarm. Stupid uniforms. Oh, well at least it was black. I was about to put on my shirt when my door opened. "Tohru."

"Oh, ah, Sorry!" she quickly left and shut the door. Shrugging that off I finished buttoning my shirt and put on my pants.

As I went down the stairs I could hear Shigure boasting. Figures. Seems he never shuts up, but does he really have to be so loud. What am I thinking of course he does. Loud is his only volume. (well that and extremely loud.) I headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Where he was "talking" to Tohru.

" Can you believe Kyo and Yuki actually left for school EARILY and TOGETHER and WITHOUT FIGHTING! Maybe Akito coming here will be a good thing after all."

Although he said it might be because of me he sure made it sound like he had actually intended for it to happen. Selfish dog. Tohru smiled as she finished packing her lunch and spoke. "I think so, too."

"It's just a shame that our poor Tohru has to walk all alone to school now." he began to tear up. Holy shit who can cry that damn easy? This the family I am head of. Sigh.

That's when they noticed me standing in the door way.

"Oh, Good morning Akito." Tohru suddenly became engrossed with washing the dishes. "I made you a lunch, wasn't entirely sure what to put in it. If you don't want it, just tell me and I'll make something else if you like." I looked in the obento. Fresh spring rolls.

"This'll do." So I guess I'll have to give her a list of food I'll eat or something. I'll tell Shizuya to make one.

I looked at the clock and sighed. So much for eating breakfast. "Come on, Tohru. We're gonna be late." I said.

"oh. Ok." Tohru said grabbing our lunches as I grabbed our bags.

We set off for school together.

Tohru's Pov. 

It was silent as we walked, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Still I felt like I should say something. I flashed back to this morning when I walked in on him changing and could feel my face heating up. I should probably apologize for that.

I looked over to Akito and was surprised just as much by how handsome he looked and as I was to how close we were walking together. Yet despite looking handsome he also looked sad. I just watched him as we walked. Then to my embarrassment he noticed my watching him.

"Why are you staring at me?" his brow furrowed. Cute! But wait nows not the time for that. Staring? I wasn't staring. Was I?

"Oh, ah, I just wanted to apologize for walking in on you this morning. It was terribly rude of me to just walk in." I spoke the words flying out at lightning speed.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't barge in next time." He smiled. Wait a second AKITO JUST SMILED. This is weird. He seems so kind. I smiled back at the thought of us getting along. Being here now it's hard to think of my last encountment with him was the same person. I really hope I can see more of this side of him now that we live together.

Once at there I met Kyo and Yuki in front of the school. "Oh, I forgot. Akito's one grade ahead of us." well this sucks. I really wanted to spend some more time with him.

"Whatever lets just go in already." Kyo said. "I am tired of standing here with this damn rat." sigh. I guess it was to much to hope for them to continue getting along for more than just a short period of time. I hesitated. I don't know why but I really didn't want to leave Akito's side, but what could I do we had to go to class.

"Miss. Honda we're going to be late." Yuki reminded me.

"Shouldn't someone show Akito to his class though?" I asked. I don't like making excuses to my friends but I really didn't want to leave him. I was afraid that if I left him now he'd put that cold mask back on. I looked over to him shocked that it was already to late.

The expression on his face was colder than south pole. "I'm fine on my own." he said and then walked away. I felt ready to cry. Right when I thought we might become friends. Akito.

I spent the rest of class with Kyo and Yuki like normal. After class we played Rich Man Poor Man. We were laughing and having fun like we always do when together. We walked home together hand in hand like we had been a lot lately. I know a lot of people would imagine that we like each other as in like, like, but I would never. To me Kyo and Yuki were family. I couldn't imagine myself without them, but I couldn't imagine myself with one of them like that. It would only ruin our relationship as friends.

We were walking on the dirt path to our home when I spotted Akito in the woods watching us. Was it just me or did he look angry? Kyo and Yuki didn't notice him.

"Oh, uh I forgot I need to run to the store." I said making yet another excuse. Sigh I'm sorry mom but I feel this time, for this cause, it's worth it.

"Ok, I'll go with you." Kyo offered.

"Nah, it's ok. Really. We're almost home and getting the groceries is my job."

"Alright. Lets just go Kyo." Yuki said. I figured that would just make Kyo more persistent but to my surprised he just agreed. Did this mean they were getting along again? I really hope so.

As soon as they were out of sight Akito came on to the path and grabbed my wrist. "Come with me." he said not really giving me much of a choice. "It's fine. I…I won't hurt you and I'm sorry if I did before."

Being yanked away while he had that angry look on his face was a bit frightening at first and how did I know he really wouldn't hurt me. Was this morning just an act? Did he really hate me? It seemed like it and after what happened at the main Sohma estate I believed he could and would hurt me. So why do I feel perfectly safe. Why do I believe him?

He won't hurt me. He's not my enemy despite what happened before. I trust him. That's why I sent Yuki and Kyo ahead. I want to be with him and show him I trust him so that he'll open up to me. Now that he's in closer and in the light, he looks a little more hurt and sad then angry. I hope I can help him. The real question is 'Where is he taking me? And why?'

XD she walked in on him in nothing but boxers and an unbuttoned shirt!

I really hope you liked this chapter I even made it a little longer than the other chapters to make up for not updating. PLZ REVIEW! I want feedback. Tell me what you think. And sorry about the sort of cliff hanger. I fail as even an amateur author. *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5 Tohru

Chapter 5

Authors Note **(IMPORTANT)**: I am going to try weekly updates. (I repeat TRY) don't yell at me if I'm late every once in a while.(well, actually do yell at me. then I feel like people care. :D ) I should be updating every **Wednesday** from now on (hopefully). OMG I am soooo excited about this chapter! At first I wasn't sure where I wanted him to take her but now I am and LOVE me for it! ENJOY! Also I decided to try a little in 3rd person, so let me know what you think. ;)

Warnings: EPICNESS! THE TRUE BEGINNING OF AKITO X TOHRU! And the less epic but still epic KYO X YUKI!

Akito's Pov. 

"Come with me." I don't know what I'm getting myself into but frankly I don't give a damn. It was hell to go through class all day knowing she was with them and not me. Why. I DON'T KNOW! And then she had the nerve to walk home holding hands with them!

At least she was smart enough to tell them to buzz off when she saw me. Ok so she didn't really tell them to buzz off (miss goody-two-shoes would NEVER do something so rude) but close enough.

Where am I even taking her? I just wanted her and me to be as far away from them and that house as soon as possible and stormed off with her. She's probably scared. I don't exactly have the friendliest reputation.

"It's fine. I…I won't hurt you and I'm sorry if I did before." I told her. I wasn't completely sure she believed me but I could feel her relax a little. "Ggggrrrrr." Tohru laughed. shit. Man I skipped every meal of the day so far. I'm starving and it's all her fault.

"Akito if you don't have anywhere else to go, perhaps we should stop to eat." She suggested. Sounded good to me and apparently my stomach agreed based on the fact that it grumbled even louder at the mention of food. Thing is I don't know where anything is around here.

"Sure, whatever." Then I thanked my lucky stars that there was a high class restaurant just ahead being that we had already been walking around town for a while. I began to head in.

"Um, Akito. This place is sorta expensive and I only have a little money with me. C…Could we possibly try somewhere else?" I could smell the food and my stomach growled again giving her answer.

"No, I'll just pay for you. Now lets go." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her in not waiting for her to continue arguing as somehow I was sure she would. "Table for two." I said in monotone.

"Right this way." a young man showed us to a table for two in the back where almost no one was around. It was a small but kinda cozy restaurant. I figured Tohru would probably like it. Then I realized she was here sitting next to me staring at… at everything! Hadn't she ever seen I suitable restaurant before. I mean I knew she had money problems but seriously if she thought this was impressive, then she should she this one place I went to in Tokyo once. Maybe one day I'd take her there.

The waiter gave us menus and water then left to give us time to decide what to order.

"A…Akito. I…I can't except this. All of these cost a lot. I couldn't possibly ask you to pay for me." she started and I knew she wanted to accept it but was forcing herself not to. Honestly and THIS was the girl that lectured ME about living. It's disgraceful.

"It's fine. I'll just pay for it. After all I was the one who dragged you here." I reasoned.

"Oh, can I at least pay you back." she was beginning to try my patients, which really isn't a good idea.

" You know Tohru, It's consider rude to decline something someone wants to give you." I smirked knowing I'd one upped her. She frowned and began to skim the menu and got a starry-eyed look. WOW. She REALLY needs to get out more (and that coming from a sick person on the verge of death that spent most of their life in their room try to ignore the worlds existence, is just sad). Then she frowned again as if thinking really hard about something.

The waiter came to take our orders. I ordered a Seafood Salmon Teriyaki and Tohru got a Shrimp Tempura. We sat there waiting for our food while quietly listening to the radio.

Kyo and Yuki 3rd person

The sun was going down and a slight breeze was blowing lightly. "It's getting dark maybe we should go look for her." Kyo suggested to Yuki who was sitting next to him on the roof who was beginning to look ready to bit his fingers off he was so worried.

Yuki's head was filled with guilt. _What if something happened to her? It would be my fault. Kyo wanted to go with her but I convinced him not to. I hope she's ok. Miss. Honda. _

Kyo crouched down next to Yuki. "Hey Yuki, it not even really dark yet. She could be with Hana or Uo for all we know. Maybe she was on her way home and got distracted by the festival near the school and it dilly dallying around there. It not worth killing yourself over." Kyo knew Yuki wouldn't really kill himself but based off how he looked right now he figured he probably was wishing to. And now that he had said so aloud everything he just said had a lot liability to it. Uo is the one in charge of shopping at her house and is often there with Hana. It's more than possible she ran into them and got caught up and forgot to call and tell us she'd be home late. Also if she saw something that interested her at the festival on her way home it'd be a while still before she got back.

Is Kyo trying to make me feel better? How sweet. Yuki had been facing away for Kyo and was surprised at their closeness when he turned around. Kyo stood up silently and offered Yuki his hand. Yuki smiled gently and let Kyo help him up.

Kyo was still star struck by the amazing smile he just witnessed on his said male cousin. _So beautiful. Are we sure it's a he? _Kyo argued with himself that no guy could pull off what Yuki did, but he himself and seen, not that he'd ever admit he looked to make sure, that Yuki was a male at the hot springs trip with Momji. He broke himself out of his daze.

"I'll try calling Uo first." Kyo told Yuki. " Ok, and I'll call Hana." after they called both Hana and Uo reported that neither of them had seen Tohru since school. "Do you want to try the festival?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, go ask Shigure if we can take his cell phone with us." "Alright." Yuki went to find Shigure.

Kyo and Yuki met at the front door. Yuki had Shigure's cell phone and had made Shigure promise to call if he received any news as to of where Tohru was. They left for the festival in hopes she might be there.

OMG I am soooo sorry this was so short but I really wanted to update today. (the first time I give myself a deadline and I almost missed it. ON THE FIRST TIME!) I hope your not to disappointed though. Since I had to cut this chapter short it'll be the next chapter that's REALLY good and has both extreme EPIC AKITO X TOHRU and Kyo x Yuki! (also their sorta date isn't over yet. The really special place he takes her is yet to come!) **REVIEW PLZ! **(review inspire me and make me determined to met deadlines so REVIEW) :D Also let me know what you thought about me trying to write in 3rd person. I really wanna know! Did it suck, was it ok, am I amazing! (well we all know the answer to that last one but still.) XD


	6. Chapter 6 Conversations

_Chapter 6- Conversations _

_Author's Note: I am again SOOOOO sorry about the extremely late updates but I probably would have had it up by now if it weren't for the fact my computer got a virus and I had to go six days without it. This chap is a bit on the short side, too. But oh, well. At least it's been updated finally. __J__ I will TRY to continue with weekly updates on WENSDAYS. Thank you to all those who reviewed! Reviews inspire me to keep writing and hopefully make weekly updates!_

_Warnings: Huh… weird. None for this chap. __J_

3rd person

Tohru observed the restaurant as she waited for their food to arrive. The restaurant was dimly lit. Greenery filled the otherwise near empty walls and floor space. The silverware gleamed in the dim light. The whole place seemed to have 4 rooms separated by archways. The room they were in was laid out in the shape of a diamond. All the tables and chairs lined the walls but it didn't feel cramped. In the middle of the room a large fountain flowed beautifully. '_WOW'_ was all she could think.

Then she noticed a clock on the opposing wall. 'oops. It's that late already? They're probably all worried.' "Ah…umm…. Akito, do you know if I could use the phone?" Tohru asked timidly. Did Akito have a cell phone. Maybe she could use the restaurants phone. "Shigure and the others are probably worried. I told them I would be grocery shopping so…" Akito pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"Fine go ahead. But don't tell them you're with me." he said handing her the phone.

"W...Why not?"

Akito sighed 'idiot' "Because you idiot. If you told them you were with me that dumb cat would show up and start trashing things. And that is one bill I will not foot the pay for." 'why would Kyo do that?' she thought.

"Oh… well, ok then." Tohru smiled and walked outside as to not disturb other customers as she began to dial Shigure's home phone.

Tohru's Pov.

I dialed the home phone number for Shigure's house, hopping someone would actually answer. I really hope me being out won't cause them too much inconvenience. They would have to make there own dinner tonight.

Sorry Kyo. I knew it would be Kyo cooking in my place, and if it wasn't then I'll REALLY feel bad. I don't mean to be mean, but Yuki is a REALLY bad cook. If Kyo wasn't cooking then it would have to be Yuki. Then I'd feel even worse because then usually they decide to skip dinner when that happens. Often after a few explosions in the kitchen and staring at food that could possible kill their taste buds forever and then throwing it away.

"Hello. Shigure Sohma speaking."

"Oh… Shigure…" I started only to be interrupted by him.

"Tohru! Are you ok?"

"Umm… yes. I'm fine."

"Oh… good. So where may I ask is our precious cook? I'm just about starving and Kyo and Yuki are out looking for you."

"W…What? Looking for me?" I looked at the time again. Seven thirty. Opps. that's an awfully long time to spend grocery shopping. They must have been worried sick. I feel terrible. "Do you know where they are?" I asked.

"Maybe I should go find them so they don't keep aimlessly searching for me." Or worse, if they did find us. Akito told me not to tell them I was with him and I can't leave him here by himself. Besides I already ordered food. Sigh.

"Tohru. Tooohhrrruu!" Huh. "I said that they said they were going to look for you at the festival, but if your busy they have my cell phone so I can just call them tell them your fine. We'll order a pizza. Do you want me to save you some?"

"Really? Thank you Shigure! I don't need any pizza. I am eating right now. Well, waiting on food anyhow. I won't be home for a while still though."

"O..Ok. Your welcome. See you when you come home. Oh… and Tohru, you wouldn't perhaps know where Akito is, would you?" Dang! so close. Now what? I don't want to lie but I told Akito I wouldn't tell them I was with them.

"N..No, Sorry. I haven't seen Akito since this morning." my conscious is gonna kill me when I get home.

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyhow. See you when you get home and remember you have school tomorrow so don't stay out to late." Shigure sounded as though he was trying to stifle a laugh. Does he know I'm with Akito?

"O..Ok. See you when I get home. Goodbye." I franticly shut the phone and went back to sit with Akito.

"How'd it go? The cat on his way?" Akito asked in monotone. I think he was trying to playful with his choice of words… but it doesn't work if you don't say it jokingly. I inward sigh.

"F…fine. No, Kyo's not coming. Actually Shigure told me Kyo and Yuki were worried and left to search for me." I answered. "I feel sorta bad that I made them worry so much as to actually come looking for me." I said on an off note. "Shigure said he was going to call them and tell them I was fine though so they don't have to keep aimlessly searching." I smiled at the fact that my time with Akito wasn't over yet. Just then our food came and we ate in silence.

Hope you enjoyed! PLZ REVIEW! Also I am thinking about getting someone to beta read this story so if anyone's interested PLZ tell me! I can't wait to write the next chap! Hint as to why I'm so excited: The Actual PLOT of the story begin in the next Chap! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 This can't be a mistake

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi, I actually made the deadline for once! I would like to thank my new Beta Reader, Dark-Kurama976, for inspiring me and well Beta Reading. J sadly I was wrong the plot of the story will without a doubt begin in the next chap. So be ready on next Wednesday!

Warnings: Kyo x Yuki and Akito x Tohru EPIC-NESS! And mild language. Enjoy J

Kyo's POV.

We had been searching for over an hour with no sign of Tohru when Shigure suddenly called. At the time Yuki had been the one with the cell phone. Can you believe that damn rat? HE thought I would somehow lose it or break it!

Yuki answered in a way I had not expected. Hell, I figured it would probably be how I'd answer a phone right now.

"Did she come home yet!" he yelled into the cell.

"No, but she…" I could slightly make out before Yuki yelled again.

"Well, then WHY are you calling us! What if Tohru's in trouble and tries calling? You've got both lines busy talking to us! What would Miss. Honda do then!" It seemed right about then Yuki's anger ran out. I stared at him unsure what to do. After waiting a second to see if Yuki was done Shigure tried again.

"Umm…Yuki would you mind giving the phone to Kyo." Woe now that's something I never thought I would hear. Yuki handed me the phone looking about ready to cry.

"Oi..!"

"Kyo! Yuki is scary!" He whined. Agh. So annoying.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want!" I asked suddenly wondering if I should just hang up like Yuki said.

"Oh, right! Tohru called saying she would be out a little longer…," I breathed a sigh of relief. 'she's ok' ",She asked me to tell you she's fine and not to worry. Also I told her we'd just order a pizza since she's out eating right now. That's all Bye!" and just like that he hung up. Whatever at least Tohru was ok.

"Yuki."

"Hm." He was over by the dunking booth.

When he turned to me I could see his eyes were red. I walked over to him and wrapped him in a one arm hug. Damn rat! I'm not a fan of PDA but he needed it. I pulled him to me with one hand. He just stood their stiff at first and I began to wonder if maybe I shouldn't have done that when he buried his head in my neck.

I held him close with one hand while the other ran through his hair trying to comfort him as I felt his tears of worry run down my neck. Somehow I found myself getting lost in the moment and leaning down I placed a quick kiss on his head.

Yuki froze. I came back to reality and realized what I had done. I just kiss my guy cousin, not only that but the one I am supposed to hate! And in fucking public no less! Damn it! I let go of him and he ran into the crowd without looking back.

Akito's Pov.

We ate in silence. I had nothing to say nor did I feel the need. I think she too was unsure of what to say.

After all as far as she knew I was a monster who fed off the pain of others. Kidnapping her only to treat her to dinner wasn't what I had planned nor something either of us would have imagined me ever doing. Not that I really planned any of this, but I couldn't let that show. I was the proud head of the Sohma family after all.

Once we finished eating, I went up to pay. I had to hold back a scream when I turned around to find Tohru directly behind me when I had specifically told her to wait by the door. I stood there for a second regaining my composure before deciding it was best just to let it go and leave.

Once outside Tohru grabbed my hand and smiled at me as we walked. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Thank you for dinner Akito. It was fun!" She told me smiling.

I made my decision in that instant, Tohru was mine.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." I said pulling her along our hands still firmly connected. Weird… If anyone else had tried to touch me I'd automatically of flip out, but with her it's… different. Yep, as head of the Sohma family I declared Tohru Honda was officially mine whether she wanted to be or not and I don't share.

Lol Akito's getting possessive and their not even officially going out yet. Hope you enjoyed! J REVIEW PLZ! They inspire me to meet deadlines! And often give me good ideas. J REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 The Begining

Chapter 8

Authors note: Sorry about not updating last week I was busy- painting bedroom, doing chores, going camping, etc. Now, without further ado, Ladies and Gentle men, I introduce to you: The beginning of the plot! Enjoy!

Warnings: Kyo x Yuki and Akito x Tohru EPIC-NESS! (try not to die of the epic-ness plz if you do I am not responsible for your death)

Tohru's Pov. 

"Come with me." Akito said and I followed. It was no decision and it wasn't forced, it… was natural. Being with him like this, came naturally.

He led me into a taxi. _Wonder where we could be going this late that we'd have to take a taxi to get there? Maybe he needs to stop at the Sohma estate for something he forgot? Oh, well I don't really mind were we go I'm having fun just being with him like this. _

I turn my head to look at him only to find that he'd been glaring at me. _mental face palm, oh, what did I do now?_ It was then I noticed Akito wasn't glaring but staring at me. I gave him a genuine smile that I hoped had helped to hid the deep blush I could feel rising to my face.

"Right here's fine." he paid the driver and we got out. I looked around confused. We were on the side of the road forest blanketing both sides of us. "This way..." I looked over to him. Akito was already heading into the woods. It was already dark out, and much too dangerous to go into the woods. Especially when I did not know where we were or where we were going. Still I followed him.

"Will you let go of my hand your squeezing it!" Akito yelled a few minutes later as we continued to walk through the woods, somewhat shocked I immediately let go.

"S-sorry..!" Hearing a sharp cracking sound I screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"A-a snake…!" Akito rubbed his temple.

"Are you serious? Is this how you react when you see Ayame?"

"N-no, but I'm… anxious. I've never been in these woods and its dark." I explained ashamed of my childishness. He looked at me softly. _I never knew Akito had a side like this. It's amazing, how much you don't see until you get to know a person. _

Akito held out his hand and looked straight at me as he spoke. "Come on. We're almost there." I took his hand slowly and we continued on.

"Akito, is it ok if I ask where we are going?" He sighed softly.

"A very special place, my favorite place." he said quietly saying no more as he led us farther into the woods.

A few minutes later we had arrived. The sun had fallen for the moon. It shown through the trees casting little moonlight onto the area, it was almost complete darkness.

"We're here" he said as he pulled some branches out of the way to reveal the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. It was a little old abandoned park. Everything seemed to glow in the full moon's light as if it too were a small earth bound moon. Akito stepped out of the trees and took a seat on a large rock. I stared at him in awe. He too glowed in the moonlight. He glowed brighter than the moon itself.

I was so happy I started to cry softly. Akito looked at me like I was insane. I laughed as I continued to tear.

"What's wrong now?" he asked beginning to sound annoyed.

"It's just…I'm just so happy you would share a place like this with me. I-it makes me so happy." I explained truthfully. The tears stopped now and I smiled and walked over to sit beside him taking his hand in my own as we watched the night sky.

Yuki's Pov.

"Yuki!" I heard Kyo's voice in the distance. _stupid cat. Oh, Tohru where are you? _sigh. I wiped away some tears.

"Yuki!" _shit_. Kyo walked over to me. _damn this is so embarrassing. I'm not supposed to show my tears. Especially not to Kyo! He'd probably just yell at me to do something about it then make fun of me as I did. How'd he find me? I thought I'd hidden pretty well. Behind some trees and bushes there was (for reasons I didn't know) a little lean-to that when sitting in you could have a perfect view of the tree tops and sky. _sigh. I looked away from hoping he hadn't noticed I was still crying as he took a seat next to me.

He looked at the sky and said "you know the reason Shigure called was to tell us Tohru called. She's fine and considering the time she will be home soon." I stared at him while the last of my tears ran down. He looked over at me.

Kyo's Pov.

I don't really know what came over me but I guess I was getting used to it now so I didn't pay it much mind as I wiped away the last of Yuki's tears from his eyes.

We sat there looking at each other for a minute when a loud BOOM had caught our attention. We looked up to the sky to see a colorful firework display. I laughed. _Well that caught me off guard._

I looked over to Yuki who was still watching the sky. I'll be honest he was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. _If anyone ever found out I even thought that I'd be dead. Or wishing I was. _He seemed to glow in the moon light. I looked down a bit disappointed I had no such glow. I looked to him again surprised to see him looking back. I quit thinking and moved toward him slowly. Yuki's eyes widened before he closed them and slowly moved forward.

When my conscious resurfaced my mind was practically screaming. _Oh God ! I am KISSING YUKI! _The even scarier part was I couldn't tell if I was freaking out in a good way or a bad way. After a second Yuki's seemed to have the same thought and gently pulled his lips away blushing lightly as he did so.

Akito's Pov. 

Tohru and I were looking at the sky when a colorful eruption sounded. _The festival must be setting off fireworks. _I looked over to Tohru smiling like child enjoying the fireworks.

"Tohru." and she turned to look at me and blushed as she noticed how close our faces were. I myself hadn't noticed that I was leaning forward. We stared at each other for a while before growing tired of our little staring game. Leaning more in I placed a small kiss on her lips before pulling a way and watching the fireworks.

She sat there frozen for a moment before leaning her head on my shoulder. She smelt nice. I smirked to myself as we watched the grand finally. Smiling to myself I thought _See, she is mine. _

Well REVIEW/COMMENT! They inspire me blah blah blah etc. etc. etc… also I want to thank everyone for reading / reviewing/ commenting/ favoriteing ! :D THANK YOU! OH, and thanks to Dark-Kurama 976 for Beta Reading!


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT THE HELL!

Chapter 9

Author's note: I LIVE! Bet this is surprise but don't worry I will NOT give up on this story! I just was busy giving myself headaches over what to do with this story and a couple of others so that's why I haven't updated in sooooo long. That and I'll admit I was a bit lazy. Lol. I can't wait to see what all the perv.s out there have to say about the end of this chapter! :3 Lets Begin!

Warnings: mild Language. Kyo x Yuki (gotta add this to the list for the homophobe's) and mild sugguestive themes

* * *

Yuki's Pov. 

If I could use only one word to describe the way I feel right now, the word would be conflicted. I was angry, but happy and maybe even a little scared. It felt right, yet I knew it was wrong and…I liked it. I wanted more but pulled away blushing. I almost wanted to cry again but to be honest I didn't know why? I should be disgusted not… like this!

"We should go back. Tohru will be home soon." He said looking away then held out his hand to me. "After all we don't want her to be alone with the pervert and the devil. Akito should have been home a while ago." Kyo added and suddenly I felt like I'd much rather stay here with him then go home even if it meant we'd be leaving Miss. Honda there. I sighed as I accepted his hand getting up to leave. I hardly even noticed that neither of us made an attempt to let go until the house was in sight. . _Kyo, you stupid cat! You've nearly driven me to the point of no return! _I look at our intertwined hands and remember our kiss. _Or are we already past the point of no return. _

Tohru's Pov.

We began walking back to the road side so that we could call a ride and hopefully get home before late. After all we have school tomorrow. It was completely dark now. The moonlight unable to reach us through the trees of this surprisingly thick forest.

I didn't have a clue where we were or how to get back. I thought frantically, thankful to have Akito here to guide us back. I smiled to myself remembering the days event's. I really am surprised how well me and Akito were getting along. I liked being his friend. Within just one day we had walked to school together, went out to eat together, and he even showed me his most special place!

I looked over at him and blushed remembering the kiss. Then again maybe Akito didn't just want to be friends. How many friends kiss on the lips? My blush darkened and suddenly I was thankful for the darkness. N-no, we, we're just friends, I mean it was just a peck after all and lots of friends kiss on the cheek. I was so distracted by my thoughts I hadn't even noticed he'd stopped walking and started coughing really bad.

"A-Akito, are you okay?" I called rushing over to him just as he fells to the ground.

"C-call Hatori." he says shakily between coughs. I knelt down next to him on the ground and grabbed his phone out of his coat pocket, I found Hatori's number and paced impatiently. It rang just once before Hatori answered.

"Akito, what's wrong?" he said and I could hear him scrambling around looking for something. I guess with Akito being sick all the time he was used to this.

"Akito started coughing and I don't know what to do or where we are!" I could tell he was surprised to hear me but he quickly refocused on the more important matter at hand. Akito, who was practically rolled up in ball on the ground coughing, reached out for the phone. I handed it to him.

"We -cough- we're at -cough- the -cough- old park. Cough."

"Tohru, I'm on my way" Hatori told me and I heard a car engine start as he hung up. I looked at him nervously.

I've never seen him like this, it's scary. If I had to think about it this was probably the scariest thing I've ever seen. The proud abusive Sohma family head had always had a frail look about him but this I just wanted to do anything I could for him. I sat down next to him. The ground was freezing. Oh, no this doesn't look good. I hope Hatori gets here soon.

I scooted over to a tree just a foot or two away from us. Akito must have realized that the cold ground was only going to make him worse right then because he sat up a little and leaned his head my shoulder. I held him close hoping to help keep him warm. Surprisingly he didn't argue, only started wheezing . I wanted nothing more than to help him, I'd give anything for him to smirk up at me and tell me to stop crying as I now was.

Kyo's Pov. 

We were about to walk in the house just as Shigure was about to walk out. "Were do you think your goin'? Is Tohru back yet?" I asked annoyed

" Tohru is at the head estate with Akito and Hatori. Akito's sickness is acting up pretty bad and Tohru was with him when it happened." Beside me Yuki's jaw dropped. I wanted to punch something. Tohru was with Akito! He better not have hurt her.

I walked out the door and they followed behind we were quick on our feet to get to the car and to the hospital. Akito could suffer for all care. In fact I hope he suffers, just as he makes everyone else suffer. It's Tohru I was worried about and I knew the rat was too.

The ride was only 25 minutes long but it seemed to drag on forever. At one point I caught myself reaching for Yuki's hand, I had to quickly disguised it as stretching in order to avoid Shigure asking stupid questions.

We headed into the Sohma estate in which Hatori had told Shigure he'd taken them. We were let in by Shizuya who told us simply to "Follow her".

The house must have been hectic for Shizuya to answer the door. That's normally Nagisa's job. I wanted to talk with her. She is so peaceful to be around, the complete opposite of her daughter. Oh, well, what I had wanted to say could wait for the meantime. I thought to myself following behind Shizuya with Yuki to my right and Shigure on our heels.

Apparently Hatori had decided to treat Akito in his room like normal. Shizuya knocked on the doors and Hatori opened the door slowly and hushed us immediately. Like I really gave a damn if Akito got his sleep, all I cared about was if Tohru was okay.

I pushed past him entering the room. "Tohru, you in … here?" The scene I walked in on had not been what I'd expected at all. I'd expected Tohru to be sitting in a chair next to Akito just waiting for him to show signs of waking up just because she was that kind of person who cared for others and didn't like people to suffer.

What I walked in on was Akito in Tohru's arms both of them dirty, sweaty, and asleep on the large king sized bed. Yuki's eyes went wide while Shigure started to snicker. All I could only stand there dumbstruck. "WHAT THE HELL?"


	10. Chapter 10 I Love You, Tohru

Chapter 10

Authors Note: OO I have NOTHING to say? Enjoy the Chap!

* * *

Yuki's Pov.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo said and my eyes widened. The scene in front of me scared me, for a second I thought Akito's hatred of Tohru had driven him to the point that he raped her or something, and was thrown into a mental panic. Then I realized they both had clothes on (thankfully) and Tohru was the one holding Akito! I smiled a little at this. That's just like her. She was probably so worried she wouldn't let go of him all night. At least she is ok. I yawned. I was so tired. It had been an exhausting day. So much worrying, happiness, confusion, and crying I could fall asleep just standing here.

"Stupid cat. They are sleeping and you shouldn't wake someone when there sick." I say tired.

"Damn it, Yuki, I know that. What I wanna know is why they're sleeping like…like that!" he retorted. Hatori frowned and ushered us out of the room as Kyo continued to be a bother.

"They were like that when I found them. Tohru wouldn't let go even in her sleep." Hatori began.

"Found them? Found them where?" Kyo shouted and I sighed.

Also sighing Hatori continued "They were out in the woods when I received a call from Tohru that Akito needed help. I don't know anymore then that, you'll have to wait and ask them yourself and that does NOT mean go barge in on them now, or to hound them with questions when they first wake up they need some rest. Tohru caught a cold while sitting on the ground attending to Akito." Kyo looked at a loss for words for once. Yawning again I thought idiotly to myself, I'm tired. Sheesh what time is it? I look to my right at the nearest clock. 11:42 pm. Man, We have school tomorrow and I'm not a morning person to begin with. Yawn.

I had to get out of here though. This place has so many awful memories. If we don't leave soon we'll have to spend the night! "We have school tomorrow and I'm tired. Will Tohru or Akito be able to come to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. Tohru's not bad so she should be back soon but I want her to stay here until she is full recovered." I didn't like the idea of leaving Miss. Honda in this place at all, this place is not suited to her. It was evil, while she is kind. Still I knew I was going to have to let her stay here.

I looked over to Kyo who looked ready to go sulk up of the roof. Sighing I walked out of the room and Kyo followed. When we were in the car this time I comforted him. Guess he was still not COMPLETELY over Tohru but who could blame him, she is an amazing girl. It bugged me too, though the thought of Tohru and Akito being like that, she never told us that she was with Akito in the first place, did she not trust us. I was a little hurt. Then again what was I thinking she was Miss. Honda after all, she was probably just being a good friend. I'm just being an over protective brother and maybe, a small part of me was hoping, that's all Kyo was being too.

Shigure came out of the estate after bowing respectfully to Shizuya and saying a cheerful goodbye to Hatori. He got in the car and we headed home. Thank god we don't have to spend the night. I leaned my head on the widow and fell asleep on the ride home.

Tohru's Pov.

"What The…?" … I slowly regained consciousness when I heard a door close. 'Kyo' then it all came back to me. Akito was in trouble. I jolted awake, trying to sit up but my arms were holding onto something. Akito.

He was asleep in my arms. He looked paler then I'd ever seen him. He was sweating a lot and felt really hot. I sneezed suddenly felt a chill. Still tired for somewhat and now having a slight headache I looked around just now realizing we were no longer in the forest. 'Good, I don't want Akito to get worse.' I thought to myself before deciding to give into sleep snuggling back into him I drifted again.

The Next Morning- Akito's Pov.

Coughing I stir in my sleep. 'Aug, I hate being sick.' which REALLY sucks considering I've been sick most of my life. You'd think I'd be used to it by now and learn to ignore it. 'I hate being sick.' I open my eyes noticing there was something around me. It felt good to be held. 'Mother never held me. She didn't want to be close to me in fear she would actually feel loss when I died.'

I was in Tohru's arms as she slept. I stared at her a moment, just watching her face change expressions as she slept. She looked pained and ready to cry. I decided then I didn't like it when she was that way and anyone who tried to make her that way would pay dearly. I leaned down a bit almost in a daze placing a kiss her forehead lightly. 'I love you, Tohru.' then wrapped my arm around her waist and let sleep once more take over.

Hatori's Pov.

I'd been going to check and see if Tohru was awake. I figured her condition hadn't been that bad so I figured she'd be up. I hope she will stay I honestly don't think Akito will take kindly to her absence if she decides she'd rather not miss school. We all know how important it is to her to do well in school. Sigh. Despite how Akito ruined my love I wanted him to find happiness. We're family plus with him being the head of the family if he's happy it makes everyone's life easier. I sighed quietly as I thought of _her. _I missed her, but I'm glad she's not blaming herself anymore.

The door was open a crack already and I was surprised to see an awake Akito staring blankly at a sleeping Tohru. Just as I was about to leave, knowing it would be hell if Akito notice me watching, I noticed Akito move in the corner of my eye. Figuring I'd been caught I turned around only to see him give Tohru a kiss on her forehead, then wrap his arm around her waist and settled in to sleep.

I stood in the door way for a few minutes stunned. I'd known he liked her but the fact that he wasn't being stubborn and denying to himself that he did really surprised me. I smirked to myself just senescing that soon things would change…hopefully for the better.

* * *

KYAA! Akito admitts that he LOVES Tohru! this chap is sorta short but i figured that was a good stoping place! Hope ya enjoyed. Thanks again to Dark Kurama for beta reading and to EVERYONE who favorited, subscribed and especially to thoose who review! 3 reviews make me update faster so ,even if it's just a short one sentence review, REVIEW PLZ!

P.S. i LOVE myself! i came up with the PERFECT way to end the story and to make all readers happy! well so long as the readers like happy endings, AkiTohru, and Kyo x Yuki :D


	11. Chapter 11 I wanna know you

Chapter 11

Author's Note: OMFG I just found out… AKITO IS A GIRL! Well not in this story or the anime, but in the manga Akito is a GIRL! Screw canon, in this story Akito IS a BOY. =P

Tohru's Pov. 

The sun shining through the window woke me. I imagine it must have been around noon or so, I was still at the Sohma estate wrapped in bed with Akito. Untangling our arms I began to wonder when he'd put his arms around me. To my own surprise I didn't feel embarrassed that I'd slept all night long in a man's bed much less his arms. It didn't make me feel dirty I mean It was Akito. It was alright so long as it was Akito holding me.

I don't know why I felt this way. Even just sitting here just thinking to myself I am holding his hand while he is fast asleep next to me. 'Akito. He is important to me. I think I treasure this friendship most of all.'

Once again my mind slips back to his kissed me. This time, again to my surprise, I did not feel embarrassed. I could only smile at the memory. mom can you see this? I think…He's special. I-I love Akito.

He coughed in his sleep violently then snuggled closer to me. I was half tempted to wrap my arms around him and go back to sleep but it was already the afternoon. I guess I missed school. I'll have to ask Yuki if he could get me the work I missed. Sneezing I realized I must have caught a cold last night. Oh, well.

I got up to stretch real fast, my eyes never leaving Akito. A knock at the door sounded. "Come in" I say quietly. Hatori enters giving me a weird look, but then seemed to remember why he was here.

"How are you feeling, Miss. Honda?" he asks. Setting up the basic tools a doctor would use for a check up.

"Fine. I think I might have caught a cold but it's no big deal." I say smiling. I really don't want Hatori to waste his time with my common cold when Akito is shivering in a cold sweat. "You should take care of Akito first."

"Well you won't take long and I have a feeling Akito would want you to go first." he said. I didn't quite understand. I grumbled as he checked my heart beat and temperature. "You should be fine by tomorrow you are to stay in bed till then. I will have the maid Nagisa bring you your meals. You can either stay here or I can have Shizuya show you to a spare bedroom."

I looked Akito. I wanted to stay with him. I'd be worried sick over him if I wasn't here to know he was ok , but still something told me it'd be best that I go. "Ok." I said getting up.

"Wait here I'll go get Shizuya." The doctor said leaving. I sat on the edge of the bed watching Akito. Praying that he wouldn't wake up alone. Maybe I should have stayed after all. Sighing, I get up unable to help myself. I move over to him and give him a quick peck on the cheek. I love you, Akito. Get better soon.

A girl who I imagine must be Shizuya came about three minutes later and escorted me to a room down the hall four doors away. I felt myself relax. At least I was close if he did need me. The room was really nice but bland. It was quite large for a guest room. There were sliding glass doors that led to a part of the large garden outside. The sun was shining, lighting up the whole room. There was a queen sized bed with a soft golden and red flowered comforter and seven soft pillows atop it. There was a small desk of the right side of the room and a night stand next to the bed on the left. I crawled underneath the covers to get some rest knowing that I'd best do as Hatori says if I don't want to miss school again tomorrow.

Akito's Pov. 

"_It's ok Akito. Your not alone any more. I'm with you." 'Tohru' _

"_I'll stay with you. I'll be by your side, forever." _

I awoke with a start. I looked around. She wasn't here. I was alone in my room. A minute or two later Hatori entered bowing in respect. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" I spat still disappointed.

"Should I inform Miss. Honda your awake? She's been waiting for you." he asked and I swear he was smirking as he said it. I could feel the heat starting to rise to my cheeks.

"Yes, send her in." I looked out the sliding glass doors at the garden as I waited. About three minutes later a knock sounded at my door. "Come in." I say impassively. Tohru entered quietly and rushed to my side.

"Akito!" she spoke, worry obvious in her voice. "Are you sure you should be out of bed? What about your fever?" I held up my hands in defense as she had somehow gotten quite close to me without either of us noticing then told her I was fine. I really do feel quite good today. I'd imagine Hatori told her my fever went down after I woke up and other than that I just have to deal with a common cold from being out so late last night.

We took a seat on the ledge in which I sat and watched her, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori as they left in good humor a week ago. It was insanity to think it's only been a week. Some how I've grown attached to her, kissed her, and claimed her mine (not aloud but in my mind) all in just one week. She'd welcomed me into her life happily less than a week after I yelled at her, told her she didn't belong with the Sohmas, and hurt her. I laughed aloud. Tohru turned her stare from the garden bathed in sunlight to me.

"What's so funny?" she asked sounding almost nervous.

"You. Me. The cruel humor of fate." I stated, but didn't elaborate when she looked at me strangely. I shrugged closing the subject and we both turned our attention to the garden once more.

It really was a beautiful day. Probably around one in the afternoon and the sun was still at it's peak. The flowers seemed to glow in the sunlight. It was the type of day that normally gave me a headache and I'd end up closing the binds and sleeping in my pitch black room. I unconsciously took Tohru's hand in my own. She looked at me and smiled. I'll admit (if only to myself) that I did blush, but only a little.

"Akito." I hmmed. "I wanna know more about you. Tell me about yourself." I sorta felt like I was being ordered around and as the head of the Sohma family that was simply unacceptable, but surprisingly I didn't mind talking about myself, so I simply counter attacked by saying I'd only tell her about me if she told me about her. She nodded in agreement. "So what do you wanna know?" she asked and we began talking for hours.

I learned the details about Tohru's mother and father. She really loved them. I learned her favorite color was pink and favorite flower was a daisy. School is important to her, but sometimes she struggles. She told me about her friends and said she'd have to introduce me when we went back tomorrow. On may sixth she will turn seventeen. I figured while we were on the topic of birthdays I'd tell her mine so it doesn't seem like I'm hiding it. My birthdays probably really close by now.

"I'll turn eighteen on April sixth." I stated matter of factly.

"Akito, that this Sunday! You should have told me. What are we doing to celebrate?" she asked enthused. Really this Sunday. I knew it was close but I didn't think it was that close already. Oh, well it's not like I ever do anything for my birthday anyhow.


	12. Chapter 12 Tears

Chapter 12

Authors Note: Well, we are getting quite close to the end of this fic. And I must say the ending I have come up with each and every detail of is absolutely brilliant! :D After this chapter I'd say there is probably only going to be one or two chapters and then the epilogue, so stick around despite my taking forever to update.

EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: Nagisa is now KISA'S I repeat Kisa's mother! I will go back and and fix that eventually.

Warnings: Emo Akito

* * *

Yuki's Pov.

I have been avoiding Kyo all day. Or well as much as one can avoid someone who is in all your classes and lives with you. I miss Miss. Honda! She would be here normally for us to focus on and make things far less awkward. I was such a fool to leave her there last night. Now I was left alone with Kyo and what's worse the only thing that could keep my mind off Kyo and our kiss was worrying about Tohru.

Last night seeing her embrace Akito had led me to think it would be ok leaving her thinking maybe it would do them both some good, but that didn't mean I trusted Akito with her. I'd had a front row seat at witnessing Akito yell and hurt Tohru last week and I was far from trusting him to keep her safe. Near the end of the school bell I went to the office to gather all of Miss. Honda's and Akito's missed work. Hopefully they'd be home soon. Strange to think I'd be willing to let Akito any where near my home, let alone be calling it his home.

I sighed as I fell into a slow walking pace next to Kyo as we headed home. Seeing my arms full of both my work, Akito's, and Tohru's he silently took Tohru's work into his own arms and continued on walking a really faint blush on his cheeks. I stood there a minute staring after him in shock before blushing slightly, catching up and continuing to walk beside him.

Tohru's Pov.

Akito's birthday was only two days away and I was determined to make it great. It was all I could think about. What should we do? Who should I invite? How do I make it special? What should I wear? What do I get him as a gift? I wish I had more time. _Mom what do you think?_

After finding out about Akito's birthday, Hatori had come in to give Akito a quick check up deeming him okay to go back to school tomorrow. Afterwards I followed him out of the room and asked him how the Sohma's would be celebrating Akito's birthday and if it would be alright if I could too. It really shocked me to here nothing. They did nothing to celebrate it! It saddened me at first, then made me angry, and now I was determined. I was going to do something for his birthday. Akito's birth was worth celebrating. Now worries of what exactly to do ran through my mind as Hatori drove us home.

Shigure and Yuki were waiting at the door when we arrived. Akito and Hatori got out of the car silently and we walked over to them. "Welcome home, Tohru, Akito." Shigure said smiling and hugging me. Akito just nodded then went inside.

"Welcome back Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at me and I smiled back, it was good to be home. "I brought you and Akito's work home. Will you be able to go to school tomorrow?" he asked clearly worried about our health and my smile grew wider.

"Yes. Hatori said that Akito is well enough to go back. I'm gonna go get started on my work." I said then left to go inside then stopped and frowned to myself, turning back to Yuki I asked. "Where's Kyo?"

Yuki's cheeks reddened some. " Umm, He's sulking on the roof, I think." he said not looking at me. I nodded and continued inside. I'd have to go see if I could make Kyo come down later. I entered my room and saw the large pile of papers on my desk and practically groaned. First I'd have to get my school work done, there's an awful lot for only being the second day of school!

It was around six thirty and Hatori had agreed to stay and cook dinner so I could focus on my studies. I felt bad and tried to convince them I could do it, but they all knew how important school was to me and wouldn't take no for an answer. The Sohma's are all so kind to me. They really are like family. I smiled to myself continuing my work with renewed spirit.

Kyo's Pov

As soon as we got home I dumped mine and Tohru's homework into our rooms then went up to the roof. I sat there thinking. Just thinking. I thought about Tohru and Akito. And Yuki. I wish I'd had the chance to talk to Nagisa. Sighing I got off the roof and went to my room. Why was Nagisa not available anyhow? I hope Akito wasn't treating her too bad. I guess Hatori would know.

I went to the kitchen to see if he was still here. Hatori and Shigure were making small talk at the table and Yuki was watching TV on the couch. I ignored him and walked straight up to Hatori. "I need to talk to you." I said walking away. Hatori wasn't the kind to take orders, aside from Akito, but I was relieved when he followed me into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked sounding a bit irritated.

"I wanted to see Nagisa. Is there anyway you could arrange that?" I snapped back. He hmmed.

"Why?" I blushed I knew this was coming.

"Just can I see her or not?" I said trying to avoid telling him. I was sure Hatori wouldn't tell anyone but still.

"So I take it you know?" he said looking concerned.

"Know what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Nagisa is sick. REALLY sick. She might…" he paused trying to think of the best way to word what he was going to say "not make it." my face paled and I was frozen in place. NOT MAKE IT? Nagisa. What about Kisa? What about me? Nagisa can't die! She is the only one I can talk to! Why her she's so kind? She doesn't deserve to die! Not wanting Hatori to see me tearing I ran. Yuki stared at me as I ran past him. I didn't care. I ran. Out of the House, into the woods, I ran tears already streaming down my face.

Tohru's Pov

By the time I finished my work, ate, and got a shower it was nine forty five. Akito had stayed in his room since we got home other than a quick trip to where people were working on building Akito's own house here. Within about a week they had already had the main structure built. _Maybe I should go check on him. _

I crossed the hallway and knocked on his door. When there was no answer I bit my lip and entered anyway. "A-Akito." I said in a small voice as I took in the room. The room was a dark tan color and the only light on was a desk lamp. A small twin sized bed with a dark blue comforter to the right and a wooden desk to the left of a window in the center. Akito had fallen asleep at his desk. His breaths came out short and ragged but at least he wasn't coughing like last night. I smiled slightly at this. I went and retrieved a blanket from the hallway closet then returned and wrapped it around his shoulders. Placing a quick peck on his cheek I turned out the lamp and left.

Once in my room I packed my bag for what I'd need for school the next day and went to bed the small smile still on my face. _Goodnight, Akito. _I thought to myself snuggling in slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

Akito's Pov

I woke to a light knock at the door. "A-Akito." My breath hitched and my heart began to race. _Tohru. _I kept my eyes closed and tried but failed to even out my breaths. She stood in my room for a minute then left. I stayed still. A minute later she came back and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders then hesitated and I was beginning to get irritated. Then she did something I was completely unprepared for… she quickly kissed me on the cheek then turned off the light and left.

This time when she left I didn't just move I panicked. My hand immediately shot to my cheek and I stared at the door as if it was the insane person that just kissed me. _Tohru just KISSED me! _My heart was practically beating out of my chest. I felt something wet on my hand and realized I had started to cry. This is too cruel. I don't want to care about anyone. I don't want her to care about me. She's already lost so much. I don't want to die.

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my black notebook and opened the secret compartment that contained a small black knife with dried blood stains on the edge. The notebook was the last thing I received from my mother before she committed suicide. She couldn't live knowing that any day her son would die.

I smiled at the cruelty of the world. It was why I hated Momji's mother so much. That bitch couldn't handle her son being a cute rabbit. How would it feel to know he was going to die instead? My tears continued as I cut my wrist. It cut a little deeper than normal. Blood flowed out of the large cut down my fingers and onto the floor. _Tohru. Look what you've done to me! I'm a mess! _

I stumbled to me feet knife in my hand and out of my room into hers. I stared at her a moment and the tears got worse to the point I was sobbing. I went to her side intent on killing us both. Numbly I put the knife to her neck.

"Akito?" Her eyes opened wide. A thin line of blood trailed down her neck where the knife had barely scratched her. She sat up and looked at me. Tears pouring from my eyes, blood trailing from my wrist. Tears began to softly form in her eyes and she pulled me forward wrapping her thin arms around my neck, kissing me on the lips.

I stood there frozen, unsure what to do. I'd just tried to kill her. Tears streamed from both of us as I began to kiss back. _Tohru. Tohru, I'm so sorry. _After a minute she pulled back and wiped her eyes. Tohru looked at me then wiped the last of my tears away. She moved over on the bed making room and for the second night in a row we slept in each others arms.

* * *

Wow this was the longest chapter throught out the whole story so far! and i updated pretty fast this time too. i have to say i'm quite proud of this chapter so PLZ REVIEW and tell me what you think kay! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Back to School

Chapter 13

Author's Note: WELL I'm not sure what to say. OH, and I decided that this story will be one chapter longer than I originally planed. So it will now be I think 16 chapters and Epilogue and I'm considering making one or two or maybe even three side stories that have to do with what happens in the epilogue! :) ENJOY!

* * *

Shigure's Pov. 

I sighed as I headed to the kitchen. "Tohru, when is breakfast going to be ready?" I say as I enter the kitchen to find she wasn't there. I sighed again as I headed up the stairs to make sure she hadn't slept through her alarm.

"Tohru." I whisper through a crack in the door. No answer. Opening the door halfway and stepping in I peer over to the other side of the room where she slept. Dropping the newspaper, my jaw fell open, slowly backing out of the room I shut the door then fell slump against it. Laughing there I probably looked like a lunatic but the thought just made me laugh more. Who would have thought, Akito and Tohru…

"What the hell's so funny? People are trying to sleep!" I nearly jumped when Kyo asked me from the door way of his room. I shook my head, still giggling to myself. 'Won't this make things interesting. Our Tohru is growing up.' Kyo sighed as he must have thought I was insane, first standing there laughing like a maniac, then giggling like a school girl, and now smiling for no apparent reason. 'Oh, if only he knew! Maybe I should mention it? No. No, I'll let Tohru and Akito tell them when the time comes. Best to distract him.'

"Actually Kyo, Tohru's still a bit tired. She isn't completely over her cold. I figured it best we let her sleep in a bit. Would you mind making breakfast?"

Kyo went down to make breakfast, complaining all the while, but not trying to fight it. Probably because he knew that since Tohru was asleep, if he didn't do it, the food would be so terrible she'll feel bad for not being up to cook.

About ten minutes later Akito and Tohru came down the stairs. "O my, I forgot about breakfast!" Tohru shouted racing to the kitchen while Akito walked in leisurely behind her, before I could get a word out. I sighed to myself then smiled. 'I'm happy Akito finally has someone special. Tohru will be good for him. Now the only burden left on my shoulders is Kyo and Yuki. God only knows, no even god doesn't know, when they'll finally realize how much they want and need each other. Setting the paper down I went to go wake Yuki up.

Tohru's Pov.

"Oh, Kyo?" I said surprised to see him by the stove cooking. I stood by the fridge while Akito leaned against the sink looking out the window.

"I made breakfast so you could sleep in you need your rest. Anyhow go wake the rat up it's ready."

"Miss. Honda! Kyo!" I turned to go but Kyo's hand stopped me. He directed me to a chair at the table and handed my a plate of tamagoyaki.

"You eat. I'll go see what he wants." he said leaving the kitchen. I stared at my plate. To be honest it looked good and I was hungry but I just couldn't eat. I stared at Akito as he continued to look out the widow then I heard a loud grumble. I looked down hoping that wasn't my stomach, when I looked up at Akito who was blushing and looking warily at me. I laughed.

"Do you want me to get you a plate?" he turned back to the window and answered curtly.

"Yeah." after that we both sat down to eat and my appetite had greatly improved. We made pointless small talk as we ate just enjoying each others company. I love spending time with him like this.

Shigure's Pov.

Not bothering to knock I simply walked in and shook Yuki half awake. "Ayame's taken Kyo and Tohru to his shop and is making them try on his latest creations!"

One could laugh at how fast that woke him up. Yuki sat up, eyes budging, jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom. "Miss. Honda! Kyo!" I laughed and walked down the stairs to watch.

"What'd ya want?" Kyo said not looking at him.

"Where's Tohru and is Ayame here?" he asked looking both desperate and relived that Kyo was here and not being dressed into revealing costumes. The mental image made me chuckle. Kyo had a classic '_WTF?' _look on his face it was perfect. I so need a scene like this in my next book.

"Why would he be here? Tohru's in the kitchen with Akito eating breakfast. Which your interrupting mine!"

"Oh, never mind then." he said walking past me glaring almost then walked into his room getting dressed and freshened up.

Yuki's Pov.

I hate mornings. I really, really hate mornings. Damn Shigure, that was a dirty trick. What's worse is he's so twisted he'll probably try waking me up in a similar every morning until it stops working! I put on my school uniform thinking such thoughts and then headed down the stairs to be stopped by none other than Shigure himself. Glaring at him I asked with venom in my tone. "What do you want?"

"Yuki, I need you to keep an eye on Kyo." I was shocked to say the least was something wrong with Kyo? How couldn't I tell?

"Why?" I ask staring straight ahead.

"Well really I just want you to make sure that he doesn't try and get between Akito and Tohru." I looked at him oddly. He must have noticed my confusion and then continued on. "They've been together constantly since Akito came here and I have reason to believe that they like each other. Actually I'm positive they like each other. I don't want Kyo to try to separate them and end up hurting them. Also we all know what happens when Akito's upset."

"But then shouldn't we still try and pull them apart? What if Akito get's upset around Tohru. She doesn't deserve that. Besides, A-Akito will die within a matter of years, I don't want Miss. Honda to go through that pain again." he frowned at my words I knew he hadn't thought of that last part. Just because Akito was know healthy enough to attend school didn't change the fact that as god in the zodiac he was going to die.

"Akito won't hurt her. I know it's hard but have a little faith in him. As for that last part, I don't know, but I think it would hurt them both more to be apart and Tohru be left with regrets then if we let them enjoy the time they have now. Besides Tohru is so kind, it doesn't matter what happens to them now, Tohru will mourn him more than anyone when he goes." he said all this looking at the floor being uncharacteristically sullen. Of course it's no real surprise that he has a different side to himself. We're Sohmas' after all, we live in secrets, troubles, and sad stories.

"Ok." I said walking away and heading to go and get some breakfast.

I ate my tamagoyaki in silence. Akito was standing looking out the window while Tohru was washing dishes. I found it sorta hard to imagine the two together, but then again I wasn't trying real hard. It wasn't a mental image I needed.

After finishing my breakfast I handed Tohru my plate to wash and began to dry the dishes she had done. We had gotten into the habit since she always takes it upon herself to wash the dishes and I'm always the last one done. Yet this morning Akito stopped me. "I'll do it. You put them away I don't know where they go." he said nonchalantly. I paled, Akito was going to _help _with manual labor?

"Oh, Thank you Akito." Tohru smiled sweetly at him and handed him a dish and Akito smiled back. _Akito smiled. _I nearly fainted at the realization. I grabbed the edge of the counter, steadying myself, Akito held out a dish to me. Slowly I reached out and grabbed it to put it away.

Soon we had finished and headed out to the door to put on our shoes and grab our bags. Kyo was already there waiting. We walked to school together just small talk here and there. Akito didn't really take part. We were almost to school when Tohru suddenly stopped walking and said "O my gosh. I forgot Arisa and Hana-chan called last night! I promised they could meet Akito today before school!" she grabbed Akito's hand and began running to school with him. Leaving me and Kyo behind all alone together, just as I'd been trying not to have happen. _Great. _Kyo looked at me questioningly. "Come on lets just get to school." I said looking away as I took his hand speed walked to school.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is already about half way done. the reason this chapter is so short-ish is cuz (or maybe it just seems short to me u_u ) it was originally going to be one chapter then i decided it'd end up being to long for my liking so i split the chapter in two. Hence why there are now going to be 16 chapters instead of i'm thinking of doing two or three one-shot side stories! i can't tell you anything about them though cuz that would give away the end of the story.

_**The next chapter of Like the Sun and Moon should be updated by the end of THIS week!**__** :D**_

Also** it won't be for a while** but after i finish Like the Sun and Moon and get a chapter or two done of Evil **i will be starting a** **Harry Potter Fan Fiction** called (well i might change it but for now it's called) Second Chance. **AND IT IS DRARRY! DRACO X HARRY**! it is really cool Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood and a few of my OC's will be** spies/ninjas that use magic working for the minestry!** (well i think it sounds epic :D ) Look on my profile for more information on** Evil** and **Second Chance**

**Thanks Dark-Kurama-976 for beta reading :D**


	14. Chapter 14 School Life with Akito

Chapter 14

Author's Note: this chapter took FOREVER to write because the next chapter took FOREVER to plan what happens. that's why I didn't update last time for so long because what happens in one chapter effects what happens in the next so I try to plan out the general idea of the next chapter before I write the one I'm on usually and I was just having a major writer's block. Thankfully I'm over that now and my head is full of great ideas so Enjoy. J Also there some parts in this story from now (in this chapter and coming ones) are inspired by Maid-sama. I love that show! I enjoy think of Akito being like Usui! O/O

* * *

Tohru's Pov

We reached the school about five minutes before the bell would ring. I could see Hana and Arisa standing by the gate waiting for us. I pulled Akito forward never letting go of my hold on his hand. "Tohru!" Hana came up hugging me while Arisa patted my head.

"Alright, now you were to busy to explain last night but now I want an explanation. Why weren't you here yesterday? It was only the second day of school!" Arisa questioned both her and Hana looked at me, wary of my every move.

"It was nothing really. I just had a cold. It was Akito who was really sick." I smiled to reassure them that everything was fine now. They must just noticed Akito standing silently beside me, watching our interaction. They must have also took notice of our still entangled hands. Hana was glaring at Akito, as if daring him to keep touching me, Akito held his ground though. _My friends are so amazing. They make me feel so cared for. _

"Who is this?" Arisa asked looking partially confused and partially ready to hurt any creep that may be harassing me.

"Oh." I said smiling glad for the change of subject and very eager to supply Arisa with an answer before she punched Akito. "This is Akito Sohma. He's one year ahead of us." Akito nodded to them and Arisa's jaw dropped while Hana's glare morphed into an upset stare.

It was an awkward silence until Arisa smiled and patted Akito on the back. "Welcome to Haibara, Akito! First and most important rule to remember is that you hurt Tohru and you will die."

"I already know not to do that." he replied smoothly.

"They're here." I turned around and sure enough Kyo and Yuki were walking in past the gate avoiding each other's eyes. They're so cute when they're like this. You'd think they like each other almost! I honestly think it'd be great if they did. Just as soon as Kyo and Yuki had greeted us the bell rang signaling us to head to class.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there in a minute, okay?" and I waved my friends off so that it was just me and Akito. "Do you need help finding your classes or do you remember where it is?"

"I'm fine. You should get to class. You don't want to be late." He said looking at me in a way that was almost scary.

"Well, alright then I'll see you later." I smiled beginning to walk away, but his hand suddenly stopped me. In one swift motion he turned me around to face him and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I could feel the blush on my face rise as he pulled away smirking.

"See you later." and with that we headed our separate ways to our classes.

Akito's Pov.

Frowning slightly I made my way through one of the many hallways. Maybe I should have had Tohru show me the way. I stopped and slumped against the wall. I'd already missed about the first fifteen minutes. "Sohma-kun?" I looked up to see a girl who sat across from me in class. I never bothered to learn her name. "What are you doing out here? The teacher already marked you absent."

Still frowning I asked "Where is the classroom?" completely ignoring her question. She laughed.

"Come on this way." She led me about four doors down and on the right side was our class. I could have faced palmed at how stupid I must have looked. I was so close! A few more steps and I would have found it. I hope Tohru doesn't hear of this after she offered to help in the first place. "Kaasuki-sensei, look who I found!" she said grinning at the class. All of which were staring at me. Way to draw attention. I was hoping they'd all be busy and I could just waltz in unnoticed.

"Ah, yes. Our missing new student." He began into what I could tell was going to be a rather long lecture, unwilling to be bothered I quickly interrupted.

"I couldn't find the class room. I apologize for being tardy. I'll be here on time tomorrow." I said bowing respectfully.

"Ah, I see very well then, take your seat." he finished waving me away in dismissal. "You too, Misa-san." We took our seats and I spent the rest of first period glaring at her. Once the bell rang and I got up to leave sparing her but one last glance before I left.

"You?" I couldn't believe this girl. Turn my back for two seconds and she's acting like a child, making faces. I glared at her as I walked out. Wait, where is my next class? I groaned aloud as I began to once again roam the now crowded hallways.

Hana's Pov. 

We had just about made it to class when Tohru caught up with us. "Hey Tohru. Caught up quick huh?" she nodded looking slightly distracted.

"M-hm. I was going to see if Akito needed me to show him where his classes are. After all it is only his second day of school ever." I was shocked. Arisa's eyes widened and the electric signals seemed to change as though we'd approached a dangerous subject.

"Tohru what do you mean by second day of school ever?" I asked genuinely curious. Tohru blushed a little and looked to the ground as she spoke, Kyo and Yuki seemed to suddenly also find something about the floor interesting too.

"Oh well, Akito's been really sick since he was born and for a long time they expected him to die. A-and it is still a possibility. So he never got the chance to go to school before." she said looking up with most broken smile I'd ever seen her wear. Kyo put an arm around her and Yuki squeezed her hand gently.

"Come on, Miss. Honda we're going to be late." she nodded and smiled that broken smile that hurt simply to look at.

We arrived to class just in time quickly rushing to our seats. The whole class Akito was on my mind. Just who is he and what is he to Tohru. He's a Sohma like Kyo, Yuki, Momji, and Hatsuharu but he seems different from them. Yet at the same time ... It's…complicated.

He shares the heavy burden of a secret, the same sad and lonely feeling they all have a wish to be free from, but somehow he's different. I can't explain it. Frowning to myself I tore out a piece of notepaper and began to write.

_Arisa,_

_What do you think of Akito? I get weird signal's from him. I'm not sure I like him being with Tohru._

_~Hana_

I folded the paper to form a paper air plane and used the electromagnetic energy to guide it over to Arisa's seat two seats away. I watched closely waiting. She read it and replied with a note she passed to me by sliding it across the floor. Picking the folded paper off the ground I dusted it off and began to read.

_Hana,_

_Honestly I don't have much of an opinion on him yet, but I don't think he's a bad guy. He and Tohru seem kinda close don't ya think? I bet If we tried to get them apart now it'd hurt her too. I think we can trust him with her. Besides Kyo and Yuki will protect her. Speaking of them how much longer to you predict till they get together?_

_Arisa_

Getting another sheet of paper I wrote.

_Arisa,_

_I hope your right. I won't forgive him if he hurts her. You and your yaoi. Truthfully I wouldn't be surprised if they finally just figured out they like each other. I imagine it will happen here soon enough though there is more tension between them than normal. My guess is a week tops._

_~Hana_

I began to relax a bit in comfort that Arisa trusts him and reassurance that Kyo and Yuki will protect her. They may have each other now but that doesn't mean that Tohru was not important to them anymore. I suppose I'm just being over protective.

* * *

Plz Review i want to know peoples thoughts on my story! Thanks to Dark-Kurama-976 for beta reading, to all my amazing Reviewers, faithful Readers, Story favs and alerts. I'm really glad people like my story as much as i do. :") Next chapter should be up soon :D


	15. Chapter 15 Please,I Believe in you

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hmm… yeah I got nothin' to say. So…umm…. Just check out the artist comment at the bottom and ENJOY :D (and I'll try to update faster since I left off with a cliffy)

* * *

Yuki's Pov. 

I sighed. Momji and Hatsuharu were waiting by the front gate. Momji waved franticly. He still wore a girls uniform though he was beginning to lose the childish roundness on his face. "Tohru!" he came up and hugged me, Kyo, ( who proceeded to give him a noggie) and Miss. Honda. Haru nodded to us with a small smile. Momji smiled brightly up at Tohru. "are you going to work? Can I walk with you? Dad said he wanted to see me" Tohru nodded to him with a smile.

"oh, I forgot to tell Akito I have work today."

"Go ahead Miss. Honda we'll tell him. You don't want to have to rush like this morning" I told her without realizing what I had said. Tohru smiled and hugged us.

" Thanks Yuki. Thanks Kyo." then turned to leave with Momji and Hatsuharu. I turned to Kyo who looked at me like he thought I was a different person. Only then did I realize my two major mistakes: one I just volunteered to go talk to Akito and two... it's just me and Kyo walking home now. He looked at me with pity in his eyes. He must have decided to cut me a break cuz the whole walk home not only did we not fight but we got along! We talked about school and ourselves, we both avoided mentioning Akito and our kisses with each other.

Tohru's Pov. 

I let loose a sigh of relief. I guess I haven't gotten all my energy back after that cold. Pulling on my coat I told the information desk lady, Carla, goodbye and headed out prepared to run home as it was pouring rain. Rushing out of the building I began to make my way towards the outer gate.

" Your in a hurry." I turned to see Akito standing by the doors under an umbrella smirking. " Wanna share?" he asked gesturing to the umbrella he held, shielding him from the cold pouring rain. A shiver ran down my spine and I nodded. It's rude to decline an offer.

Giggling I stepped under the umbrella and slipped my arm through his. Akito smiled at me. It was the most beautiful smiled I'd ever seen. He should smile more often. He smirked at me " Your starring." he said then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Come on everyone's waiting." I smiled as we walked home arm and arm talking about anything that came to mind. Yep mom I'm completely sure. I am in love with Akito.

When we arrived home I was surprised to see Kyo and Yuki sitting on the couch. Kyo was watching the TV and Yuki had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Honestly they looked really cute like that. See I thought they'd make a good couple. I wish I had a picture. Akito pulled me into the kitchen. "Hungry?" my stomach grumbled speaking for it's self. Akito smiled that amazing smile of his for the second time that day and it made me feel so happy I could have kissed him again. Of course I didn't though!

Akito and I began getting out the ingredients for our meal and began to cook. honestly I was surprised Akito knew how to cook. "When I was ten I was also pretty healthy. My parents were always away but since I was doing pretty well they let Hatori take a break for a month. During that month the only people in the Sohma estate was me and my maid Nagisa who at the time was pregnant with Kisa and couldn't do much. So she taught me the basics so I could cook for myself so she could rest when she was done with cleaning." He explained. After we ate and cleaned up Akito went to get a shower while I headed up to my room to work on English which (thankfully) was my only homework for tonight.

I walked in my room and put my bag on my bed. I sat the English on my desk and began to work. I'd been working for a little over half an hour when my pencil broke. Sighing I grabbed my bag to get out another one. "found it" I sat it down on the bed so I could put away all the stuff I had to take out to find it. Sighing again as I noticed the pencil fall off I reached down to pick it up. " Ow!" Pulling my hand to my chest I looked to see my pointer finger was bleeding carefully I got off the bed to see what had cut me. I heard a sharp intake of breath. Oh that was me. On the floor next to my fallen pencil was a knife darkened by old blood stains. I stared at it and the tears started to fall without my consent as I remembered what happened last night. After a while I realized what this meant and that I had to decide what to do with it. If I gave it back he could use it on me or worse on himself, but if I kept it, it might seem like I don't trust him. I do trust him not to hurt me but what if he hurts himself? Mom, what should I do? Just getting rid of it doesn't seem right some how.

I looked to my right at the digital clock on my night stand. Twelve o two. I'd been sitting here thinking what to do with Akito's knife for over an hour. Slowly I stood up and walked out of my room. Walking up to Akito's door part of me hoped he'd gone to sleep, while the other part was determined to do this. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I took one last deep breath before walking in. Akito was seated at his desk. To late to turn back now so I let the determined side take over. I walked up to him holding the knife out in both hands. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second when he saw it.

"Akito I want to return this to you because I trust you. No matter what happened last night, I still trust you. I still feel safe when I'm with you. Being with you makes me happy, S-So please," I fell to the floor at his feet. Dropping the knife I grabbed his hand and pulled his long sleeve up revealing his scar covered wrist. I stared horrified for a moment. Tears filled my eyes as I held hand to my face. "Please don't hurt yourself." I said sadly. "I-I care about you Akito! I couldn't possibly bare to lose you. S-So please don't EVER hurt yourself again!"

* * *

Woo-hoo! Epic cliff hanger if I do say so myself J Thanks to Dark-Kurama976 for beta reading she has been a huge help through out this story. As I said I will try to update faster this time (anyone else think I have been saying that since the first chapter?) the story isn't too far away from ending and pretty soon there will be… 2 time skips.

Also I have decided that when this story is over there are a few side stories I would like to write for it so be looking forward to that. Trust me I have some AWESOME ideas :D

Also Also I just got a twitter! Check it out :) www. twitter .com/RowennaAnderson


	16. Chapter 16 The Forming of Realationships

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Ok sooo… I'd like to apologize in advanced for how short this chap is. Sorry i'll try and make the next one longer. Also Before people start complaining and asking questions. Yes this story does take place in Japan. I am simply bending reality and putting a Kenny Wood in Japan. Anyhow enjoy the chap. I'll try to update again soon. Also once again thanks to Dark-Kurama976 for beta reading! J

Akito's Pov.She was bawling by this point. "Just stay here. Stay with me. I couldn't bare to lose someone so important to me again." With a sad smile I reached up to stroke her face gently with my free hand, lightly kissing her forehead as I held her close with one arm while she had a slight death grip on my other. She looked up at me shocked."Alright, never again." the tears continued to flow as I made a vow with those comforting words that I prayed could keep. I would never hurt her in ANY way ever again if I could help it. Sitting up she suddenly kissed me fiercely wrapping her arms securely around my neck.

Slowly I stood and led her to the bed my hands light on hers. Without speaking a word I covered us up and wiped away the last her remaining tears.

"Akito?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out on a date tomorrow?".

"Yeah, I'd really like that very much Tohru." and with that I feel asleep holding her safe in my arms. Kyo's Pov.It was morning now and I still couldn't stop thinking about that damn rat! Thoughts of our kiss, holding hands walking to school, tackling and tickling him. I just couldn't get him out of my head!

Suddenly I thought of this one song I heard on the radio yesterday. "Get out get out get out of my head and fall into my arms instead! I don't I don't don't know what it is but I need that one thing and you've got that one thing!" groaning to myself I realized what I just suggested to myself. No no NO I did not want hold Yuki! There is no way I could like him like that, it utterly impossible, we were born destined to hate each other. We're cat and rat of the cursed Sohma family not Kyo and Yuki. It just can't be.

I frowned and thought some more. Yuki sleeping on my shoulder, talking like good friends as we walked home, drying his tears, holding him. It just can't be, but I'm starting to wish it could. Smirking sadly to myself I thought 'Am I falling for that damn rat?' I shook the thought from my mind. Maybe I should talk to someone about this. Definitely not Yuki, Shigure, or Akito. So that leaves Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momji, Arisa, and Hanajima. Not Tohru or Momji they'd wouldn't be able to keep they're mouth shut. Haru would probably go black and accuse me of trying to steal "his lovely Yuki" away. That leaves Arisa and Hanajima but I'm not quiet sure I'm comfortable talking to them about this. Nagisa is really sick or I'd go to her. I sighed to myself as I thought of master. If only he was here to talk to. I looked at the clock 3:48am. Groaning to myself I got out of bed and stretched. So far I'd gotten about four hours of restless sleep. "damn it" I muttered under my breath as I climbed out my window onto the roof. I just lied there a few minutes, eyes closed enjoying the feel of the cold night air. "Hi there." I jumped up so fast, my hair standing on edge, I nearly fell backwards. A small but strong pale hand caught my arm and steadied me pulling me away from the ledge and into their arms. I looked up too see Yuki a small smile on his face. Yuki! Why is he up here at 4 in the morning? I stared into his eyes questioningly. They sparkled and reflected the full moons light. We stayed like that his eyes never leaving mine. Suddenly I felt him pull me forward again this time onto his lips. I stared wide eyed as he grabbed fistfuls of my hair deepening the kiss. Opening my mouth to protest I was left completely speechless as he slipped his tongue past my lips and began exploring my mouth. 'damn the stupid rules' I thought as I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his surprisingly thin waist kissing him back with my all. He moaned into the kiss. We stayed like that, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, arms wrapped around one another. We separated only when we were desperate for air. I kept my eyes closed wanting to keep the moment blissful before reality would come and ruined it. He sighed leaning his forehead against mine. "Kyo." I looked at him and did the worst thing possible I cried. I stood there and cried in front of Yuki. Slowly he wiped away my tears and just held me. " I know it hurts me too. They can't find out." he sighed. Slowly he pulled up and kissed my forehead. "I'm going in, try and get some sleep soon." he told me with a sad smile. He turned to leave and I did something stupid. Grabbing his hand I turned him around again. "Kyo?" quickly I pecked him on the lips. "Night Yuki." I said breathily. He looked shocked as he walked away fingers pressed to his lips but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. Not yet anyhow.

Tohru's Pov.

I woke that morning in Akito's embrace smiling to myself. He was still sound asleep and it was only beginning to be light out. I yawned and slipped out of his grasps so I could stretch, turning my head slightly to look at the clock on the bed side table. 6:48 am. Sighing I quietly stepped out of bed.

After getting a quick shower and dressing I sat at my desk thinking. Yesterday I had done something without realizing it. I asked Akito out, on a date, on his birthday, and he said yes. I had to make this perfect. What could I do with him today to make him happy. Come to think of it I don't really know much about his interest. Maybe it's best to just go to dinner and see a movie.

I sighed. No, I want this to be special. Besides what move would we watch? Ok … think Tohru what's something everyone enjoys. I got it an amusement park! Just the other day I saw a flier for Kenny Wood. They have some sort of new event going on today. It perfect. I got up to go make breakfast, smiling to myself. Today Akito and I would go to Kenny Wood on our first official date and I'd show him a great time. This will be a birthday he will never forget.


	17. Chapter 17 Akito's Birthday

Authors Note:

*Japanese Music play's and Ritsu's mother (the hot springs lady) enters*

"hello and welcome to Chapter 17 of Like the Sun and Moon. Mistress Rowenna has asked me to apologize on her part.

SHE'S SO SORRY WORLD! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BREATH YOUR PRECIOUS OXYGEN IF SHE CAN'T EVEN UPDATE A STORY IN OVER TWO MONTHS! FORGIVE HER PLZ! SHE'S SORRY! I APOLGISE FOR NOT MAKING HER WRITE! IT'S MY FAULT TOO! AND THEN SHE HAS THE NERVE TO UPDATE BEFORE LETTING IT BE BETA READ! WE'RE SOOOOO SORRY!" *i put up the beta read one now! :D*

*I drag her away* yep sooo I'M SORRY! But I DO deserve oxygen cuz I wrote this story and eventually it'll be finished for everyone to enjoy! And this chapter is ALMOST TRIPLE the size of my normal chapters!

Chapter 17

Akito's Pov.

I woke up in a surprisingly good mood for it being my birthday, normally someone would have been hurt by now. I was however slightly upset to wake up alone in bed. I guess somehow I've managed to get used to sleeping with Tohru. I stretched and headed down stairs for breakfast. I had woken up late and Tohru wasn't in bed, so I knew they'd all be eating by now.

Entering the living room of course I was right. They were seated around the table Kyo by Tohru, Yuki by Shigure. Kyo and Yuki seemed a bit tense, then again it was my birthday and they have fair reasoning to be afraid. As soon as I entered the room Tohru smiled brightly at me and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKITO!" I smiled slightly in return and nodded to her before I glared making sure they knew not to mention it. I knew better than to lose my temper with Tohru again, but if a single one of them brought it up then they deserve what they got.

Tohru grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. "I made eggs and bacon as a change of pace. Figured we could use the energy for today." she said smiling handing my a plate as she poured me some orange juice. "I already thought of where we could go for our date." she said handing my juice.

It's a good thing I hadn't taken a drink yet or else I'm sure I would have done a spit take. Date. today? I mentally groaned. I forgot last night I agreed to go on a date with her. ANY other day I'd be more than happy to have Tohru all to myself but TODAY? The universe hates me. All I wanted to do today was hide in my room and avoid everyone, but I guess now I have a date.

"I thought maybe it'd be fun to go to Kenny Wood today." she said with a small nervous smile. "I don't know what it is, but they are having some new event there today and I thought It'd be a fun to check it out." I don't know why but that timid smile just made me need to reassure her. I'm not really all for stuff like amusement parks but if it'll make her happy, well at least it's better than sitting here sulking all day. Maybe getting out will make this day more bearable.

"Sounds great, so we'll leave at about 4:30?" I asked knowing that it's only about a half an hour away. She smiled widely and nodded as we headed out to the living room. Kyo and Shigure were watching the TV and Yuki was reading a book at the table. Tohru cleared the table and went to wash the dishes.

I ate my breakfast and tried to focus on my date with Tohru later but bitter memories of my birthday just kept flashing in my mind at random times making it completely impossible to focus on anything. Giving up on eating I threw away what was left and went to the kitchen to give Tohru my plate.

I sat my plate on the counter next to the sink where she was (obviously) doing the dishes before wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She froze a moment before continuing to wash the dishes. Kissing her cheek I told her "Thanks for the breakfast. I'm going to bed, I'll see you later." tightening my grip on her slightly before letting go, I headed to my room. I sighed. I hope they get my place finished soon. I'm more comfortable alone then I am here in a house filled with people I've done nothing but hurt.

Once in my room I grabbed my black iPod and turned in up when my favorite band came on; Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab and I sung the words quietly.

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."

Yuki's Pov.

I looked up as Shigure sat up leaving saying he was going to 'work'. I looked over to Kyo who to my surprise was looking at me. He was biting his lip like he always does when he's actually putting thought into what he says before saying it and I smiled ever so slightly. On an impulse decision I grabbed a pen and tore a piece off the edge of the newspaper Shigure had been reading earlier. On it I wrote: 'We need to talk. 10 min. at the garden you stole leeks from when Tohru was sick.'

Quickly before I could lose my nerve I slid the paper across the table to him, awaiting his reaction. He looked down at it and frowned but nodded slightly none the less. With that I got up and left to leave for the garden and wait so we wouldn't be leaving at the same time.

I arrived at my garden after about five minutes and sat on a stump knowing that if Kyo waited a full 10 minutes like I said before leaving it'd be roughly around 10 minutes before he got here. I used the time to my advantage. I'd told Kyo to meet me here so we could talk but somehow I don't know what exactly I had wanted to talk about.

Probably about what happened last night, you don't normally kiss your guy cousin that you hated more than anyone. I suppose I should be making a big deal out of this. It's probably why Kyo wasn't surprised I wanted to talk and had agreed to it. Thing is I just couldn't make a big deal out of it.

The kiss didn't bother me at all. We had kissed at the fireworks too. The very thought of kissing him should be gross and awkward, but... It's just not. Frankly I liked it too much to really care about all that. I'd already come to the conclusion I liked him , really like like him, last night. That's what I'd been up there thinking about.

I wonder what he meant when he said ' it hurts me too.' he couldn't mean he likes me too. It's impossible. He blames me for his curse, he hates me. Maybe he was talking about the curse.

Time passes and I am brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Kyo approaching. "Kyo." I said nodding to him and he nods in return.

"What do you want rat?" he said looking away from me staring at nothing. I frowned.

" Just wondering if you cared to explain as to what you were thinking last night." I said sorta talking to myself and him at the same time.

"If I remember correctly rat YOU kissed ME first!" he snapped looking back to me looking rather flustered and dare I say it adorable. He looked pissed yet he was blushing and he hadn't tried to hit me so I know he wasn't really angry.

"True, but you kissed me first at the fireworks." I countered smirking although I'm pretty sure I was blushing slightly. In truth I had been asking what had troubled him last night not about the kiss... kisses.

He looked down in defeat, got up and now that he's standing i could see him shaking. "Fine. As far as the fireworks go, I wasn't thinking and last night after you kissed me I was just thinking I wanted more. I'm an impulsive person. I just act on what I want before think and look how many times it's caused problems when I do that!" he said rather fast. While he spoke he punched the tree next to him a couple of times and I flinched. I suppose i should be thankful it's not me he's hitting. He hit the tree one last time. it shook And bark flew off from the impact point.

I sighed walking over to him and taking his left hand, which was bleeding, I tore off a leave from one of the plants in my garden. Suddenly I'm beginning to find that it was quite smart to include medical plants in it. He winced slightly as I wrapped the leaves around his injury, but thankfully he didn't pull away or get angry again.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It wouldn't be natural if we didn't always have an impossible problem we can't help." I said smiling gently up at him. "You know when I asked what you were thinking I was wondering what was bothering you last night. Not about the kiss."

"Oh." was all he said. When I didn't speak he continued. " I was actually up there because I couldn't sleep." I rolled my eyes. As if I hadn't already guessed as much. "I couldn't sleep because I- I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept wondering why. Why I kissed you but I couldn't answer that because I didn't want to admit I knew why. I didn't want to admit I liked you. Not just liked you, but that I Like- like you." He finished staring at me intently.

I didn't know what to say. Kyo couldn't possible like me! He hates me. I'm the rat, of course he hates me, but that's definitely not what he just said. Once again I spoke before thinking of what to say. It's becoming quite the bad habit.

"Ya know Kyo," I began slowly. "Tohru is taking Akito out this afternoon. W-Would you like to, perhaps, go on a date this evening, maybe?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter if he's not there, He'd still find out. You know he would Yuki and you know that there is probably nothing in this world he'd be more against." He said smiling sadly at the ground.

I nodded meekly. He was right of course, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt still. At that moment seeing Kyo so broken. He had opened up to me. He never does that with anyone except Master and Kisa's mother, Nagisa. Even if we can't have a relationship or even friendship, I intend to be there for him. If he needs me, I'll be there. I wrapped my arms around his neck for a comforting hug before he stood. "We should head back." I nodded again as he turned to leave.

Tohru's Pov.

It was time. I waited for Akito by the steps. I hope I didn't over dress. I was in a casual light yellow spaghetti strap tank top with pink ribbon at the top and a dusty blue skirt. My hair was braided in pig tails and I was wearing light pink flip flops. Akito came down the stairs in a short sleeved black underarmor T-shirt and black capri pants. "Umm, Ready to go?" I asked slightly nervous this was our first date I had to make it special.

"Yea. I called Hatori to drive us so we don't have to take a cab. He should be here any minute." He said dully. I new he was in a bad mood today, but I thought would be a little more upbeat for our date. Oh, well I guess that's why this has to be perfect. So he'll realize birthday's are fun and a way to show someone that we are soooo glad that they were born.

We waited on the porch for Hatori in a slightly awkward silence. A few minutes later Hatori arrived to take us to the amusement park. The car ride was mostly quite, Akito seemed rather deep in thought, but I didn't mind all that much and kept myself entertained watching out the window as the scenery passed. "We're here." Hatori informed us, breaking our thoughts. Akito got out first and held out his hand to help me out. I took and smiled at him.

"thanks." I said and continued to hold his hand as we walked to the ticket line and Hatori drove away. "two tickets please?" I said to the lady behind the desk and handed her the money.

I guided Akito up to the candy shops second floor so that we could get a locker to put his swimming trunks and my bag in. I had brought my swimsuit from school since I don't have one of my own, sun block, my cell phone that grandfather had given me so we could keep in touch, and some money. I slipped my money and phone into my small black over the shoulder purse and placed the rest in the locker, then we were off.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked Akito excited about our first date. I'm sure I'll be able to get him to loosen up and have fun. That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, you just pick." he said shrugging. "I've never been here before I'm not sure what there is." hmm, seems we have a mutual problem. The last time I was here was for a class trip when I was ten. I looked at the map of the theme park and was relieved to find it hadn't changed much just a few new rides here and there.

"How about we start with the jack rabbit?" I asked.

"Sure, let's go." he motioned and I led him by our still connected hands. We reached the line that was thankfully rather short so we could get on the next time. It only took about a minute for the ride to return and begin to reload passengers. We got into a cart near the middle, buckled ourselves in, and the ride began.

I was laughing and screaming while Akito stared at me in disbelieve and held on for dear life. The ride was over quick and as soon as it was done he hopped out and gave me his hand. I giggled slightly. Even when obviously frightened he was courteous. Oh mom I can't believe there was every a time I didn't love Akito. I- I wish you could have met him.

"where to now?" he asked. I hmmed and thought a moment before deciding we should on the swing shot, or as Arisa liked to call them the pants, since it was blue and the swings looked like shoes at the bottom. We began heading over to the swing shot. As we passed the entrance to Lost Kenny Wood there was a sign up, it read 'New Live Band Karaoke. All ages welcome. Auditions required to go on stage.'

"Oh that must be the new event I heard about! Want to go see?" I asked Akito. He shrugged and I began to lead is to the stage area. Just as we arrived there a boy around our age went on stage and introduced himself. Akito and I took a seat at one on the near by table to watch.

"Hey, I'm Jason and I'm going to sing 'Shake It' by Rediscover" he said into the mic and the band began to play.

"Now baby just tell me when  
I'll pick you up then  
If you'll be ready  
I'll be waiting

Now baby just tell me when  
You been drinking  
Too much and  
You feel like leaving

Now shake it  
Like you mean it  
Now fake it  
Like I see it  
Now come on, baby, shake it  
Like you mean it  
Now take it  
Like I need it

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate  
On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
The head games you love to play

I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate

Now baby just tell me to  
Say I like you  
I'll say it anyway  
If that's alright too

Now baby I won't ask you  
If you don't want to  
I won't hurt you  
Unless you want me to

Oh, shake it girl  
I'll fake it girl  
You shake it  
And I'm gonna take it

Oh, if you shake it girl  
I'll fake it girl  
If you shake it  
Well then I'm gonna take it

Shake it like you mean it

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate  
On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
The head games you love to play

I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate

My face that haunts you  
It pushes you back to  
A corner in your bedroom  
Well, baby, just don't be scared  
When I touch you there  
Don't act like you don't care

Is it my face that haunts you?  
And pushes you back to  
A corner in your bedroom  
Well, darling, just don't be scared  
When I touch you there  
Don't act like you don't care

Don't be scared

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate  
On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
The head games you love to play

I don't wanna play  
I don't wanna play

On our first date you run away  
And come back another day  
Phone tag you know I hate

Oh, shake it girl  
I'll fake it girl  
You shake it  
And I'm gonna take it

Oh, if you shake it girl  
I'll fake it girl  
If you shake it  
Well then I'm gonna take it

And I need it, I need it, I I I need it.  
Do you mean it?  
And I need it " he finished the song as the crowd erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. I clapped too he was really good. Jason took a bow winking in what if I didn't know an better was at me! He walked off stage and I turned to are a frowning Akito. I was about to ask what was wrong when Jason came up to us.

"Hey. I'm Jason." he said smiling and i smiled back.

"Nice to meet you. You have a great voice. I'm Tohru and this is.." I turned to see Akito was no longer beside me. "A-Akito? Akito!" oh mom this is horrible Akito must be lost, he's never been here and o have the map! Oh what do I do, what do I do? I began looking around frantically when I heard his voice... Coming from the stage?

"Akito Sohma. This is my personal favorite. Living Louder by the Cab." he said in monotone and more people gathered as girls screeched as if they were meeting their favorite singer, saying how hot he was. I was a bit to busy staring in shock at something I don't think anyone ever expected to see.

Akito stood on stage in front of the mic holding a sleek black electric guitar. He gave a signal to the band and the began to play I stood in awe. I didn't know he could play guitar! I smiled happy to be learning more about him and his interest. He looked at me and smirked then he began to sing.


	18. Chapter 18 Confession

Chapter 18

Author's note: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! MUCH LOVE TO THE AWESOME READERS THAT STILL REMEMBER THIS STORY! can't believe i left you off at that horrible clif hanger so here you go the LONG awaited CHAPTER 18 OF LIVING LOUDER! And i do have the next chapter started already! Expect another update by mid January!

Akito's Pov.

"If today's the day I die

Lay me down under the lights

Let me fall in love

Let me save a life

And let me lose my voice

Singing all my favorite songs

Let me stare up at the stars

'Cause it's where we all belong

My heart like a firework in my chest

My only regret is having regrets

Traveled the world

I loved every step…"

The whole song I was smirking in Tohru's direction. I don't like other people eyeing what's mine. or Tohru looking at anyone else but me. She stared at me hardly blinking, eyes wide with happiness and awe, smiling at me.

I ended the song repeating the chorus "And baby I'm living louder

And dreaming longer tonight

(We're living louder, we're living louder)

And baby I'm fighting harder

And loving stronger tonight

(We're loving stronger, we're loving stronger)

'Cause we're all just kids

Who grew up way too fast

Yeah the good die young

But the great will always last

We're growing older

But we're all soldiers tonight" The crowd erupted into cheers and I smiled instead of smirking for a change. I went and returned the guitar and microphone to it's place in the instrument/control center by the stage. As soon as I exited Tohru came up and hugged me.

"That was amazing, Akito! I didn't know you could play guitar, or sing. I'm so glad I got to learn more about you today." Her smile became slightly shyer as she grabbed my hand and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. "Happy Birthday." she said placing something cool metal like in my hand. I opened my hand to see a thin charm bracelet with three tiny charms on it. On one side was a sun charm, the other a moon charm, and in the middle was a slightly larger heart shaped charm.

"I have one too. It's a pair to match." she said blushing showing the slim bracelet around her wrist I had failed to notice earlier. I gave her a small smile and kissed her head.

"Thank you."

Yuki's Pov. * Time Skip *

It's December, now the second day of winter vacation. A lot has happened since April when I talked to Kyo in my garden. Akito and Tohru have been openly dating since Akito's birthday. For quite sometime we were all rather protective of her, but we've come to be used to them being together and they seem really happy. I'd never seen Akito smile before. At least not a smile that didn't send a chill through me.

Akito has stayed in good health and seem to be growing stronger, I can tell Hatori seems to be hoping that by some miracle Akito will live despite the curse, but we all know curses are impossible things that do the even more impossible.

Akito's cabin / house was finished being built in late May but he really is only over there when he is working or when Miss. Honda is at work. He even sleeps over here. With Tohru! I'm not sure who blew up the most when they found out how often they did that, me or Kyo. Miss. Honda is my friend but in some ways I feel like an over protective older brother.

Tohru has never been in a relationship and I don't think Akito is a good person to start with. Then again who am I to talk. Kyo and I had began dating secretly in July. We meet at random points in time either at my secret base or the place we kissed during the fireworks. At home we just act normal around each other, just minus the fighting. Well most of it, stupid cat. We haven't told anyone about our secret. No one. For now at least. Akito's different now, I can see that Tohru is changing him, but I'm positive Kyo and I's relationship would destroy that.

That's why when we heard that Akito would be going to America to check on one of the Sohma family businesses there we decided to tell the people we trust most. Master, Shigure, Tohru, and Nagisa. Master would arrive tomorrow with Nagisa by Kyo's request and mine. No one knows what this is about, but I promised them all it's important. Being the rat has some perks I supposed. Stupid cat, I'm glad he's stopped trying so hard to be accepted by people that never will be accepting.

"We're here." Hatori announced and we all got out. Kyo had stayed at home while I accompanied Miss. Honda to send Akito off with a farewell. I don't think I'll ever really forgive Akito for what he's done but I don't intend to let my stubbornness stand in the way of Tohru's happiness. I owe her far too much, we all do. After twenty minutes of waiting it was time for Akito to board the plane.

Tohru and Akito stood face to face with Shigure and I behind Tohru. "Good luck in America Akito. Have a safe trip" Shigure said and we both bowed slightly to Akito. Tohru nodded and gave him a hug and faked a smile. He smirked and hugged her back.

"It's only two weeks Tohru." Miss. Honda hugged him a closer then let go and spoke with confidence.

"I know. I'll be fine! So have fun and comeback safely!" she said with a more genuine smile and a small smile creeped it's way onto all our faces. We waved him and Hatori off as he headed to board the plane then drove in silence back to the house with Tohru resting her head on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine Miss. Honda. This isn't the first time Akito has gone over seas for business and besides he has Hatori with him." she nodded and smiled slightly being slightly comforted by the reminder. Later in the afternoon Miss. Honda's friends, Hana and Arisa, stopped by to keep her company now that her boyfriend was away. Tohru carried on with the rest of the day like normal. Doing cleaning, cooking, making her friends smile, and such.

I ended up going to bed pretty early that night. Kyo was pretty worried all day about tomorrow and I honestly couldn't decide if I should go to him or leave him be. I got out of bed and went to the roof sure he'd be there. What I didn't expect was Tohru to be up there with him.

Miss. Honda had her head rested on his shoulder like she had in the car with me earlier. Kyo looked up as when I approached them while Tohru just continued to stare at the dark night sky. I smiled at him as I sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine. We stayed like that for sometime before heading in. Tohru grabbed our shirts and looked at us like a pleading child. She shuffled from foot to foot. "Just spit it out already! What is it? I told you, we can't help you if you don't tell us. It's not horrible to be selfish every once in a while." Kyo said looking down.

"He's right Miss. Honda. What is it?" I said smiling. She looked at us fondly. We really were like family now, a real family.

"Umm… well, I guess, I've kind of gotten used to sleeping with Akito and" her voice got softer as she finished. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you two." she said looking down. We stared at her dumb found a moment. "Ah, never mind. That was a stupid thing to ask. Well good night Kyo. Good night Yuki. She turned and Kyo grabbed her and spun her back around.

I couldn't hold in my giggles. Tohru. "It's okay Tohru." I forced my self to stop laughing and wiped a tear from my eye.

"It's not stupid at all. Humorous but not stupid. Come on." I agreed and we went to grab some blankets to lay on the floor together. We fell asleep that night Tohru in the middle with Kyo and I's hands entwined.

Kyo, I know I've never been the one to really help you, but I'll always be there for you. Whether it's holding down while Tohru brings you back to yourself or being your opponent as master trains you to make you stronger or holding your hands as others make you forget about your troubles, I'll be there. I've been there for because whether I knew it or not I've always loved you, Kyo Sohma.

Shigure's Pov. 

It was around ten in the morning and no one else was up yet surprisingly so I went to see if Tohru might wake up and begin breakfast when the door bell rang. "Company?" I said to myself walking to the door. I opened it to see two people who I really wasn't expecting at all. "Master, Nagisa, nice to see you. What bring you here?" they looked at me worriedly.

"Kyo called us and then Yuki said they had something important to tell us today. Naturally we began to worry if it was something both Kyo and Yuki felt was important." Master said. Important? I didn't know anything about this.

"Oh, stop pouting Shigure, and tell them to come here and explain this." Nagisa said smiling.

"Well, I believe the lazy bums are still sleeping."

"Where do you get off calling any one lazy?" Master question and Nagisa giggled.

"Hey!" I pouted and showed them the way to the bed rooms which were unexpectedly empty.

"Where are they?" I said mostly to myself. "I'll ask Tohru if she knows." They followed me to Tohru's room where we found three sleeping figures on the floor. I uncovered them "Wakey, Wakey!" I froze, Master's eyes widened and Nagisa was holding her hand to her mouth trying to cover up her loud laughter. Kyo and Yuki were practically hugging each other, arms entwined with Tohru in the middle.

"What all the damn noise about?" Kyo said sitting up yawning. Nagisa and I burst out laughing not even trying to hide it and didn't stop till the others were awake too. I think even master chuckled a good bit. He was the first to regain his composure though.

"So what's so important you had to have me run and bring Nagisa all this way?" he asked. Kyo looked down and Tohru looked confused.

"Yeah! What's so important you could tell them about but not me?" I whined. Yuki glared at me.

"How about we give them some time to wake up and eat breakfast first?" Nagisa suggested and Yuki's eyes lit up and Kyo fist pumped.

"All right! Are you going to make those awesome pancakes again?!" Yuki nodded as if begging Nagisa to say yes. She nodded to them.

"Yep. You two love them so much I brought everything to make them with me as a surprise." she turned to Tohru. Oh, Tohru, dear, Kisa tells me you do the cooking around here, would you like to help?" Nagisa asked still smiling.

"Of course." Tohru said standing grabbing her clothes and heading to change in the rest room. Kyo and Yuki headed out silently to do the same as Nagisa went to get started and Master and I sat at the table. Kyo and Yuki soon joined us oddly choosing to sit next to each other.

"Breakfast is served!" Nagisa said and handed everyone a plate of pancakes as Tohru sat out the butter and syrup. Once everyone ate and the kitchen was cleaned we all sat at the table silently. Nagisa was the first to speak.

"Okay, boys, so what is it?" The boys shared a glance and both started at the same time then stopped. Kyo took a deep breath and started.

"Well, there's no way to prepare you."

"I don't think anyone could have expected this." Yuki put in.

"So I'm just going to say it." Kyo paused took another deep breath and spoke so fast I nearly didn't catch what he said. " I don't hate Yuki, I really like him and we've been secretly dating for five months now!" He flinched as if waiting for a blow that didn't come. In fact nothing came, at all. We all just stared at the two boys speechless.

"Is this a joke?" I asked and Kyo looked ready to punch something until Yuki took his hand and he relaxed.

"Your being serious." master said looking even more shocked. While Nagisa just seemed slightly surprised and otherwise content.

Tohru jumped up and hugged both boys. "I KNEW IT! I'm so happy for you!" Bewildered they looked at each other then broke out into grins laughing as Tohru babbled on about how she always thought they'd be cute together.

I grinned watching them. "Well that does explain all the ruined doors and stuff! Your fighting was a release of sexual tension and my house had to get in the middle of it!" I joked and Yuki glared at me as Kyo yelled.

"Like hell it was!" Master had a slight smile as he watched and Nagisa was laughing as she watched Tohru try to get Kyo to stop threatening me.

The rest of the day Kyo and Yuki were attached at the hip. They didn't even argue once. Couple or not it was unusual for them to be together so long and not argue even once. I guess there were still scared.

They must be really relieved that everyone most important to them accepts them but now Akito is bound to found out eventually. Will they be able to handle what befalls them?


	19. Chapter 19 - Thank You Tohru

Chapter 19

A/N: Omgomgomgogmgomg guys, Okay I can NOT do this I am far to emotional right now. Kyo you do this!

Kyo: What! Why me?!

Me: *balls like a baby* just do it!

Kyo: okay okay! God just calm down woman! As you can obviously tell she's really emotional at the moment and we're all a little emotionally stressed as there is only one more chapter and then the epilogue then this story is over. Like over, over. After so long it'll be over. Argh! Alright enough with this sad stuff, Just read the damn chapter already! *goes and hugs Yuki who began to tear up a bit*

Tohru's Pov.

Two weeks have never seemed so long. Don't get me wrong, I had fun spending time with Kyo and Yuki. Kisa, Shiro, and Kagura even came over for a visit a few times. Yuki's brother visited for a day too. Shigure happened to let it slip out on the phone with him that Yuki was dating Kyo, and then he was over here fawning over Yuki and Kyo. He brought a lot of dresses too! I got to try one on again too but he said the rest was a 'welcome to the family, be gentle with him' present for Kyo, though I'm not quite sure what he meant by that Kyo's already his Akito would be coming home. Oh mom I'm so excited. As much fun as I'd had I still missed him so much! Right now I am practically bouncing up and down as Shigure, Yuki, and I stood waiting at the airport to pick him up. "Flight 152 has arrived" a voice on the intercom said then continued on to direct people where to go to pick up their friends, family, and luggage.

"Boo." came a quite voice in my ear right behind me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed turning around to be wrapped in a hug. I couldn't help smiling. " Akito, You scared me!" He just smirked in response. I laughed holding him tighter.

"Take it you missed me too?" He asked let me go and just held one hand while he used the other to ruffle Yuki's hair who flinched but gave a small smile and nodded.

"OF COURSE!" I said feeling exasperated. He was my boyfriend, for god sake mom, he must know I missed him like crazy. He smiled at me obviously pleased with my reaction and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Akito's Pov. 

I missed her so much it was near impossible to get work done correctly. My mind kept wondering off and I even found myself missing those other idiots I was living with a bit. I barely slept as I was u coughing a lot. it's the worst id been in a while but still a lot better since I started school. It always got worse when I was alone.

Surprising I'd never noticed that before. Well I suppose not really. I was pretty much always alone before, now there's Tohru and somehow because of her the others are beginning to…accept? me. I wonder if maybe it has something to do with the curse. As the head of course I know the curse but it's been passed down for many generations and parts have undoubtly been lost or altered.

School had been interesting and I'd managed to become friends with Misa and Usui. My grades were fairly high as the head of the Sohma family I was well educated. As I was home schooled and often sick I would often just read or study. Everyday I walk home with Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, occasionally joined by Hatsuharu or Momji.

As school had been on my mind a lot I decided to visit an American school during my visit to the US. Luckily for me a Sohma, not of the zodiac, worked at a high school nearby where I was staying. They'd recently had a dancing event they call a "Snow Ball" so like a Ball held in honor of winter. It sounded interesting so I made a call and arranged to meet with a student. Apparently they would have another dance in the spring and at the end of the school year. The dance at the end of school year was known as 'Prom' and it was just for year 11 and 12 students along with their dates.

Along with dances American schools had many different customs that the Japanese didn't. Such as they left their shoes on at school, they eat lunch in a large cafeteria together, and the year system is different.

It was really interesting and it gave me an idea. I really couldn't get Tohru off my mind so as I was there I was trying to think of something I could bring back for her. I want something unique and fun just like her. It's time like this were it's good to be the head of such an influential family. I'd talk to Yuki about my idea after we get home.

Kyo's Pov. 

Damn it! I can't help it. I'm not just nervous I'm scared. I admit it, I'm scared of Akito. It'll be worse if he finds out later that Yuki and I are together, but that doesn't mean I expect him to just smile and say it's okay. What if he separates us? I was panicking as I paced around in Yuki's room as he sat on the bed his knees to his chest.

Sighing I flopped down on the bed next to him and put my arm around him. "We'll be okay." I said as he reached up to intertwine our fingers. I would be the one to tell Akito. He'd hurt Yuki enough in the past, I'm not going to allow him to do it again when he was just finally beginning to let his guard down. The car horn beeped and we went down stairs to help Akito with his luggage.

Other than exchanging hellos we didn't talk as we carried Akito's things to his room until he did. "There are a few suit cases in the trunk still that need to go to my house." we nodded and followed, us each carrying a suit case to his house just a pathway through the woods away. After helping him to unpack he spoke again. "Yuki, I need to talk to you." Yuki froze and looked at me.

"Actually Akito, would it be okay if we talk to you about something first?" He nodded taking a seat on the bed and looked at us expectantly. I took Yuki's hand for some moral support as he looked ready to start hyperventilating. Knowing better than to keep Akito waiting I took a deep breath and said it. Or at least I was going to but Yuki spoke before me.

"I want to date Kyo. May we have your blessing as head of the Sohma family and as our friend?" Yuki had stopped shaking and was standing tall. I smirked, that damn rat. Of course he'd be able to think about it rationally and get over his fear before I could screw it up demanding to be allowed our relationship. I looked at Akito who was frowning.

It was silent for a moment and I could tell Yuki was sweating just as bad as me from his hand before Akito finally spoke. " I…" He began but stopped frowning again. "…Fine. You have my permission to date." I let out a huge breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "But, Kyo." I froze. "Don't take this as you're a part of the zodiac now." I nodded well aware. Frankly, I didn't care. The cat had always been treated like a prisoner, but I was allowed to walk free, I was allowed to be with the one I loved despite him being the rat, I was blessed.

We bowed giving our thanks and turned to leave before he stopped us. "I still have a favor to ask of Yuki." Yuki nodded and sat in front of him as I waited by the door.

" I want to surprise Tohru with something really special and I need your help to do it." Yuki gasped obviously surprised it was such a request coming from Akito and I smiled at them. Akito really has changed. Thank you Tohru. Thank you so much.


	20. Chapter 20 A Night to Remember Epilogue

_**PLEASE READ THIS FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE:**_ The Final chapter...I cried when I finished it. This weekend I plan on sitting down rewatching fruits basket then reread the story from the beginning.

PLEASE PEOPLE this is the LAST chapter this story is officially...OVER, So PLEASE give me some FEEDBACK! Reviews, comments, favorites, anything at all to let me know what you thought of my story.

I'm really proud of this fan fiction and you would not believe how sad yet happy I am to see it end. I'm sad that it's over but I'm happy that I stuck to and although it took me one heck of a long time I finished it. A complete AkiTohru alternate ending. 3

Also I recomend listening to Living Louder by The Cab on repeat the whole time you read this.

Thank you all for reading my story the whole way through to the end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to keep going and way to keep things interesting and light hearted yet still have the story be taken seriously. I seriously love you all and I hope you love this story as much as I do *hugs*

Now without further ado, I give you the final chapter of Living Louder - An Akito x Tohru/ Kyo x Yuki Fruits Basket Fan Fiction and it's Epilogue:

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Yuki's Pov.**

Everything was all set up now. To be honest I'm actually kind of excited for Akito's plan. It took over two months of planning but now it was all set up and the announcement would be said at the end of the school day. It was 7th period and everyone was talking about their plans for vacation and school next year. Akito would graduate this year and, oddly enough, I think I might actually miss him. We've gotten closer through planning this. I still won't ever forget what he's done, and I haven't quite forgiven him yet, but I'm not afraid of him anymore and I honestly trust him.

The bell rang for the end of seventh and the beginning of eighth period and I looked to Kyo who now sat beside me in class. He turned to me and smiled.

"See somethin' you like rat?" he said winking at me and I tried to fight my blush. I elbowed him. I hate it when he makes me blush in public it's embarrassing. The only people at school that knew we are dating is Tohru, Akito, Hatsuharu, Momji, Hana, and Uo.

"Stupid cat." I said rolling my eyes. Somewhere along the line my favorite insult for him became my favorite term of endearment.

"So are you going to tell me Akito's big plan yet?" I smirked.

"Nope. I'm under strict orders to keep it completely secret. You'll see soon." I said as the teacher entered the room calling the class to attention. It was impossible to focus on the lesson as I thought of how excited everyone would be and how glad I was that I was the head of student council. No wonder Akito asked for my help.

"Everyone may I have your attention." a voice came through the intercom five minutes before class would be let out and I couldn't hid my grin. " I would like to announce that there will be a school dance two weeks from now on Friday. Girls get your dresses, boys find your dates! Tickets will be on sale starting tomorrow. Thank You." and with that announcement the class room was a buzz and I didn't even hear the bell ring. No one left though everyone was still talking about the dance excitedly. Kyo was looking at me looking annoyed.

"Aren't you excited?" I said surprised.

"I don't dance."

"Wh-" "Hey Kyo, Yuki are you going to the dance?" Tohru said as Hana and Uo looked at us expectantly.

"No." Kyo said and I frowned. Taking Kyo's hand I dragged him in front of the class, surprisingly nearly the whole class was still here despite the bell ringing a good five minutes ago.

"Excuse me everyone, I have something I'd like to say." The class quieted down and looked at me expectantly as this was rather out of my character. I cleared my throat and looked at Kyo. "Kyo Sohma, will you be my date to the dance?" there were some that gasped and some that awed. I smiled at him and he looked away mumbling something, my guess is probably 'that damn rat', then giving in looked back at me.

"Yah, I'd like that." he agreed and I broke into a huge grin. I could tell already people were kinda in awe. Some people found it cute, others gross but I didn't care. Akito's plan was going to work in my favor too and I couldn't wait.

**Akito's Pov.**

I waited at the normal spot for Tohru so we could walk home, it was taking a while but then again most people were lingering in excitement after the announcement of the dance. After about ten minutes I saw her talking animatedly with Hana and Uo with Kyo and Yuki following behind holding hands.

The girls approached me first smiling making me slightly nervous. Uo pushed Tohru so that she nearly fell into me. She quickly regained her balance and started to stutter. "S-sorry! Um, H-Hi, Akito." she said with a nervous smile and I had to hold back laughter.

"Hi, Tohru?" She looked up at me.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my date to the dance?"

"I'd love to Akito!" she answered smiling brightly, her nervousness fading. Her friends smiled at her and agreed to go dress shopping on Sunday then said their goodbyes. We walked home in a comfortable silence her hand in mine, Yuki and Kyo also hand in hand next to us.

**Tohru's Pov.**

Today's the day of the dance! I'm so excited! After school I went to Hana's to get ready with her and Uo. We invited Yuki to come too so we could have a guys opinion to help us get ready and he agreed. After all, they say gay guys have the best sense of style and his brother does own a dress shop.

Ayami had actually been kind enough to make me my own special dress! It is light pink, strapless, embroidered at the top and just below knee length with a pink rose on the waistband. I love it, it's so cute. Ayami really out did himself. I'm so glad I'm able to be close to the Sohma's like this. Close to Kyo, and Yuki, and close to Akito.

Hana had a light purple dress. It was about the same length as mine and had spaghetti straps but she had a short sleeved black shawl to wear over top. She was going with a girl named Kai who is a year younger then us. She seems really nice, I can't believe Hana never introduced us until just last Friday.

Uo had a black dress that had spaghetti straps with cut outs and, believe it or not, only mid-thigh length! I've never seen so much of her legs! Oh, but not in a bad kind of way, it's just she always wears those long skirts so we were all kinda surprised when she picked out that one. She is going with Hatsuharu, but I don't think they really like each other. They're more or less just going as friends.

Momji had told me one day when I was at work in his father's building that he had worked up the nerve to ask his crush out and she said yes. Her name is Ouka, she is in his class. I can tell he really likes her. Apparently she's really shy though, and that was the first time he'd really talked to her so he was really surprised when she said yes.

Hana helped me with my hair, curling it then putting it in a pony tail on the one side then adding the finishing touch by sticking a pink rose hair clip that matched the one on my dress in my hair. Hana left her hair down just curling it, while Uo left it down and straight like normal but used a cute black clip to pull her bangs out of her face.

When we were done with we helped Yuki to look his absolute cutest! He was wearing white dress pants, and a light blue suit vest over a white blouse with a silk blue tie. At seven the boys arrived to pick us up for pictures. Akito drove as he was the only one who had a license. He took his test not long after his eighteenth birthday saying he wanted to be able to drive us out on our dates.

When they arrived at the door they all looked totally stunned. They looked great. Kai looked so pretty too in her frilly light yellow dress. Akito had gotten direction from Hana to pick Kai up. "May we come in?" Akito smiled slightly addressing Hana. We all sat around the futon.

The past week Akito has seemed really stressed, I'm glad he's finally having some fun. "Here, this is for you, Tohru." Akito said sliding a single black rose corsage on my wrist. I smiled at him.

"It's so pretty. Thank you, Akito!" he smiled back, glad I liked it.

To my surprise Kyo took this chance to give Yuki a yellow rose corsage. Yuki blushed as Kyo pinned it on his suit pocket. I'm so glad they realized they like each other. I couldn't help but think back to the times not so long ago when they thought they hated each other and smile as Yuki gave Kyo a red rose corsage and pinned it on his suit pocket.

Hatsuharu had gotten Uo a white corsage. Kai then also gave Hana a black rose corsage, and Hana gave her a whole bouquet with black, yellow, and light pink roses. I'm happy Hana has Kai, she's always looked after me, she deserves someone special. Plus now that she has Kai she is not quite as worried about me. I think that has more to do with Akito then Kai though. He has really proven himself. Everyone says he's changed but I don't think that's true. He was always this wonderful, it was just hidden by a sense of betrayal and his fear of death.

**Akito's Pov.**

Before we left for the dance we had taken a few photos of each couple and two group photos (one nice and the other chaotic).

Tohru had given me a light pink corsage that matched her dress that she'd pinned in my suit pocket while she wore the black corsage on her wrist. I smiled as I thought how much we were like a living Yin and Yang symbol when I looked at the picture Hana had taken of us.

We were as impossible as cat and rat, but as I looked at the photo of Kyo and Yuki suddenly, a cat and rat didn't seem that different. We were more like the sun and moon. Completely different, but relying on one another, working in perfect harmony. She was my sun, brightening every day, making life worth living and every moment precious.

I'd been nervous all week but now that it was finally here I just managed to get lost in the moment. I talked to my friends Misa and Usui as well as Kyo, Yuki, Momji, and Hatsuharu. Tohru stayed with me the whole night except to go dance with Hana and Uo for one song. Tohru and I had danced the night away, I'm sure we only sat down for a few minutes when a song that really wasn't danceable. The sun had gone done and the dance was coming close to ending.

My hands began to sweat nervousness setting in again. Suddenly a familiar melody began to play through the speakers. "There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece I swear it. Yeah I know that it cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it." Endlessly by The Cab. I smiled thinking what a perfect song for tonight.

"Tohru, May I have this dance?" I asked holding out my hand to her. She smiled and nodded taking my hand allowing me to lead her out onto the dance floor from where we had been standing talking to Kyo and Yuki. I nodded at Yuki letting know it'd be time after this dance and he nodded back understanding.

Tohru smiled at me as we dance. I was so glad I did this. Tohru seemed so happy every time I asked her to dance, I know I made the right decision on what to bring back for her. I know I've made the right decision. Even if my life is cut short by the curse, I want to live my life to the fullest. I'll fight harder to make a difference, Tonight to my very last night I'm going to love stronger. Even if its only for a short time I am going to be living louder.

"There's a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings for a quarter a piece I swear it. Yeah I know that it cheap not like gold in your dreams but I hope that you'll still wear it." I sang the final words quietly in her ear. As the song ended she pulled out of my embrace to give me a quick kiss then hugged me again. I smiled as I hugged her back. I can no longer imagine any life without her.

"Come with me" I said leading her out of the gym by the hand.

"W-Where are we going?" She asked dumbfound. I smirked opening the sliding door.

"Here." The school fence had been decorated with gold Christmas lights, flowers decorated the ground and sat in bowls on little stands. All our friends and family stood smiling at us. "You might not remember but we met here for the very first time on this very day one year ago. I called you pretty, but that's not true." Tohru just stood in the door way confused. I smiled at her. She was completely hopeless yet she gave us all so much hope. And still I truly loved her for every bit of her. "Pretty is an understatement. Tohru, your truly beautiful inside and out. I know can't undo the thing I've done and I haven't got much time but you make me a better man. You make me human. And I want to spend every day of the rest of my life no matter how short, no matter how long, with you by my side. Tohru Honda," I said getting down on one knee pulling out the ring box from my pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent awaiting her answer. She stood there staring at me as she mumbled something to herself. "Tohru?" She bit her lip as she began to tremble a few tears escaping. "Tohr-" the wind was knocked out if me as she engulfed me into a hug crying into my shoulder. I hugged her back. Tohru.

"Of course I remember. It would be my honor to be your wife, Akito, I love you." I kissed her softly as our friends cheered and awed or in some cases even cried, but I didn't really notice them. I was to wrapped up in Tohru's lips on mine and thoughts of the rest of forever.

**_Epilogue_**

_6yrs later.._.

**Tohru's Pov.**

I smiled as Kannagi and Himeko took my hands as we walked home from the store, Kyo and Yuki followed behind carrying the bags, Kisa holding each of their hands. It never ceased to amaze me how perfect they looked. Last year they'd gotten married. Less then a month after their wedding Kisa's mother Nagisa died of her sickness. Kyo and Yuki were really there for her and decided to adopt her. She's every bit their daughter as Himeko is mine. She is so much like them too it's hard not to imagine them being her parents.

Hana and Kai are engaged now and also thinking of adopting after the wedding. Uo has a boyfriend and you'll never believe it but she's studying in college to be a doctor! Momji and Ouka are still going strong, their so cute together and Momji has really grown to be so handsome. Hiro really has grown into Kisa's prince. Honestly no one helped her more then him, not even Kyo and Yuki, as much as Hiro did when Nagisa passed away.

Right now Akito, Hatori, and Shigure would be at home setting up the twins' surprise fifth birthday party/ Kyo and Yuki's anniversary party. It's hard to believe my little boy and my little girl are already five years old. I honestly couldn't be more blessed.

Akito and I have lived in the main house since I finished school but we live in the house he had built on Shigure's land during the summer, though it had to be enlarged when the twins, Kannagi and Himeko were born. In a few months they'd be in kindergarten. So much has happened since Akito proposed to me at the spot we first met six years ago.

The wedding was held off until after I graduated. No matter what I had to keep my promise to mom. At home my diploma sits on her shrine. The wedding was held in the same church as my parents although my wedding was nothing like theirs. While they just had each other, I had everyone I love present. All my friends, all the Sohma's, grandpa, even my aunt and uncle came, although they made it clear they didn't approve but even they couldn't ruin my happiness on that day.

It was actually only a couple of months after the wedding that I became pregnant with the twins. Kinda embarrassing to admit but I'd never regret it. Kannagi and Himeko are my world. I laughed as Himeko skipped ahead twirling to show off her new light blue dress. They both had my brown hair and Akito's pale skin and dark eyes. Oh mom, I hope you can see them. I hope you know I'm truly happy. That I'm living louder for you, for my family, and for my friends.

* * *

Once Again I'd like to say thank you. Please review, favorite, etc. I love you all!

I will be posting a link to a picture I drew of Akito and Tohru's twin Kannagi and Himeko as well as a link to picture of the dresses and suits/tuxs the main characters wore to the dance on my profile soon :)


	21. Extra:Tohru's 1st Christmas as Mrs Sohma

Merry Christmas Everyone! Miss me?! (yeah Christmas is over already, I know... but this is not "late"...I'm just extending the Christmas joy out a little longer ;)

I tried to put this up on Christmas but wouldn't cooperate with me and as it was a holiday I was really busy so I only just now remembered I need to put this up still. Every once in a while you can expect me to add little bonus chapters.

It's been a while since I wrote anything fruits basket related so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty... anyhow Enjoy everyone this is my gift to all my wonderful readers! 3

* * *

**Tohru's First Christmas as Mrs. Sohma – Akito x Tohru / Kyo x Yuki**

**Tohru's Pov.**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" I shouted jumping off the last step and twirling to show off my new dress and everyone returned with a "Merry Christmas Tohru!" All my friends and family had joined us at Shigure's house for a Christmas party.

I walked over to where Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji had just finished decorating the Christmas tree. "It looks beautiful!" I said smiling as I looked over the tree. Kisa and Momiji smiled at it proud of their work.

"Oh, please even young children can decorate a Christmas tree. It's nothing special." Hiro said and I frowned slightly.

"That doesn't change the fact that it looks wonderful. Mission accomplished team!" I cheered and ruffled his hair.

"Ah, Ayame, thank you so much for the dress! I love it." I thanked him when I saw him enter from the kitchen.

"Think nothing of it Tohru. You're family now. Beside that dress suits so perfectly." Ayame waved me off with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Tohru, you look lovely." Yuki said taking my hand and leading me away from his older brother and toward Akito. My husband. I still get a little light headed just thinking about it. I'm married, to Akito. O Mom I'm so lucky. I have so many friends and family and they all support me being with the one I love. I married young just like you and dad. I got that diploma. I have to tell you, it felt great to hold it in my hand. It was like something to prove I can accomplish anything I set my mind too. It's framed on the wall right next to the family photo we took at my wedding.

Akito reached out for my hand and Yuki gave it to him. "Merry Christmas Yuki." He said and Yuki nodded.

"Merry Christmas Akito." He said smiling at both of us and left to go join Kyo.

"Merry Christmas." I told Akito, smiling as he embraced me in a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Sohma." He returned with a grin and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Soon we all began to fill our plates with the food that Kyo, Kisa, Hatori, and I had made. Once everyone had eaten their fill we all gathered around in the living room next to Christmas tree. I looked around at all my precious friends and family. There was Akito, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hana, Uo, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Ayame.

Kyo and I began to hand out the presents to everyone. I had to smile every time I saw someone's face light up. I came across a present addressed to Kagura and looked around for her, only just realizing she wasn't here, nor Hatori. I asked Kyo "Where's Kagura and Hatori?" Kyo looked a little panicked for a moment then answered. "They'll be a little late, Hatori called and said his car was having some issues." I frowned if that's the case we should have waited for them. Kyo noticed and smiled at me. "Don't worry. Hatori said to just start and they'll be here soon." I smiled at him and continued to hand out the gifts, making a separate pile for Kagura and Hatori.

Everyone was done opening gifts except me and Kyo, as we had been handing them out. Hatori and Kagura still hadn't arrived so I had been taking my time in hopes that they would get here and wouldn't awkwardly be the only ones left with presents to open, but now Kyo was done and I was on the last gift. I opened the package labeled "To: Tohru Sohma From: Your Husband" I smiled. I opened the package and could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes as I held up a baby's christening dress. We had agreed to tell everyone today. "It's beautiful." I said my voice shaking a bit.

Akito helped me up from my spot in the floor and together we faced those dear to us. "We're having a baby!" I said the tears falling when I saw the smile on my husband's face.

We were surrounded by clapping and people asking questions and offering congratulations until Kyo stood and spoke up above the roar.

"Well, not to try and out do that great news but I have one last gift I'd like to give myself." Kyo pulled a small gift-wrapped box from his pocket then went to help Yuki stand up and gave him the box. Yuki was blushing as he ripped off the wrapping and opened the box then froze. I moved to get a better view. It was a ring.

Kyo cleared his throat to shake Yuki (and the rest if us) from our stupor. He got down on one knee and spoke in probably the calmest voice I've ever heard from him "Yuki Sohma, I know we've had our ups and our downs but I know that I need you with me or nothing matters anymore. Whether I was willing to admit it or not I've always loved and admired you. I know you deserve someone better but being that you've stuck with me all this time, during the two years we've been dating and before that even, I'm hoping that for some reason that means you need me too. Yuki... Will you marry me?"

The world seemed to freeze as we all awaited Yuki's answer. "Stupid cat. This is so embarrassing." He paused and smirked. "Your lucky I love you or I would probably punch you in the face right now." We all sat there completely shocked.

"Sooo that's a yes?" Kyo said with a smile and Yuki sighed although his smile was turning into a grin now.

"Yes. That is most definitely a yes. Now are you going to put the ring on or do I have to do it myself?" Kyo grinned and slipped the ring onto Yuki's finger. Kyo pulled up Yuki's chin to bring him in for a kiss. I started clapping without realizing it and room erupted in cheers and congratulations once again.

In the midst of all the celebrating Kagura and Hatori walked in. "Kagura! Hatori! You made it." I said happily. "You just missed the highlights of the night!"

"Oh and what would that be?" Hatori asked with a knowing smile. Of course, he knew, he is the one who told me I was pregnant when Akito insisted I go see him for a checkup, but he doesn't know what just happened!

"Well, Akito and I are going to have a baby!"

"You are?! That's so wonderful Tohru!" Kagura said and hugged me tightly. I smiled at her when she finally let go.

"Congrats Tohru." Hatori said.

"Thank you both." I grinned "but that's not all, Kyo just proposed to Yuki! They're officially engaged!" I said excited to tell then the details of what happened but Kagura took off running.

"Kyoooo! What do you think your doing?! Your supposed to marry me damn it!" And from the sound of it Kyo was sent flying from another one of Kagura's rage fits. I chuckled a bit as did Hatori, while some people were chanting Kagura on and others attempting to calm her down.

"I think I know why you guys were late now." I said to Hatori chuckling a bit more watching my family and friends have fun at Kyo's expense.

"Someone had to do something to make sure she didn't interrupt the proposal." He answered chuckling a bit as yet another door in Shigure's house was destroyed.

What an eventful Christmas this has been mom. Did you hear all that? I'm pregnant! It's still early so I don't know but we're hoping for a girl. Kyo and Yuki are engaged! It's just all so wonderful. I know you'd be happy for us all too. Merry Christmas mom.

* * *

No telling when the next chapter up (could be a week, could be months) so you'll just have to keep your eye out for it! :3


End file.
